Mercy
by irkiala
Summary: [yaoi 18] La rencontre détonante entre Shirosaki, jeune homme un peu paumé, et Hirako Shinji, chef d'un clan de Yakusa. Même avertissement que pour Undisclosed Desires puisqu'il s'agit du pourquoi du comment Ichigo s'est retrouvé en prison !
1. Chapter 1

_Aujourd'hui, voici le début de Mercy ! Ou comment Ichigo s'est retrouvé en prison et comment Shinji et Shirosaki ont commencé leur relation ! J'espère que vous serrez toutes aussi nombreuses à lire, à suivre, à aimer et à commenter !_

_Alors comme pour Undisclosed Desires, cette fic s'inspire d'une s' agit de _Mercy _de Duffy. N'hésitez surtout pas à l'écouter!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et ... ENJOY!_

_Désolé pour le retard, mais n'a pas voulut que je publie depuis ma tablette ! TT_TT_

_Donc du coup, vous avez ce chapitre aujourd'hui seulement, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, y'aura une publication par weekend !_

* * *

**Synopsis :** La rencontre détonnante entre Shirosaki, jeune homme un peu paumé, et Hirako Shinji, chef d'un clan de Yakusa.

**Genre :** UA, yaoi,

**Couple :** Shirosaki x Shinji

**rating + 18 ans**

L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_Comment ça réponses aux reviews, la fic vient de commencer ? Et bien je réponds à celles de l'épilogue de Undisclosed Desires !_

_Ninoue : kikoo, alors pour les autres PHS, vous aurez des news plus tard mais juste pour deux d'entre eux XD et t'inquiète pas, ça marche très bien d'écrire avec un portable (moi je commente souvent depuis ma tablette ...)_

_Tisama: Merci ! Eux non plus ne s'attendaient pas à ce que j'ose le "ménage à trois", mais il est vrai que je fais beaucoup de treesome ... donc ... En tout cas voici la suite, régale-toi! _

_Ayu : Merci XD Je peux pas spoiler la réaction de Shiro ... il te faudra attendre un peu pour l'avoir XD_

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

La respiration hachée, la sensation d'avoir retenu son souffle trop longtemps, cette impression de sortir la tête de l'eau, le mal de crâne et la sensibilité visuelle et auditive. Tout ça ne dura que quelques secondes. Juste quelques secondes. Cependant, elles lui indiquèrent qu'il était en vie et libre. Oui, libre. Il avait enfin le contrôle de son corps. Il ne se posa pas la question de savoir pourquoi l'_autre_ lui cédait ainsi la place. Il ne se la posait jamais. Il n'aimait pas, il ne voulait pas savoir serait plus exact, ce qui pourrait découler de cette question. Il se demanda plutôt où et quand. Quel jour? Quelle heure? Où se trouvait-il? Seul? Chez lui?

Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la chambre. _Sa_ chambre. Il referma les yeux et se positionna un peu mieux dans le lit. Il faisait encore nuit dehors, la lumière des réverbères s'infiltrant sans mal à travers les rideaux, il pouvait bien en profiter encore un peu pour dormir. Vraiment dormir. L'idée de perdre le contrôle de son corps lui effleura l'esprit, mais déjà, il s'abandonnait dans les bras de Morphée. De toute façon, il verrait bien à son prochain réveil.

Celui-ci fut un peu plus brutal que le précédent. Il entendit un grand cri et se reçut un poids sur l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle. Aussitôt, le poids disparut et il ouvrit de grands yeux pour foudroyer du regard l'impudent qui avait osé faire ça. Il grogna en découvrant un homme d'âge mûr, les cheveux noirs dressés sur le dessus de sa tête et habillé d'une chemise à fleurs d'un goût douteux. Le pire, c'était son air inquiet, clairement visible sur son visage.

-Fils, ça va? Demanda-t-il.

-Et comment ça pourrait aller? Répondit le jeune homme acide. On saute pas sur les gens comme ça!

-Mais d'habitude tu évites, expliqua plaintivement Isshin.

-Rrrraaaahhh … fous-moi l'camp! Cria l'adolescent en lançant son oreiller sur son père.

Ce dernier le reçut en pleine figure et disparut aussitôt, ne comprenant pas la mauvaise humeur de son fils. Adossé à la porte de la chambre, il se fit rembarrer par sa fille.

-C'est normal Papa. Ichigo grandit, expliqua Karin dans sa sagesse. Laisse-le un peu respirer.

-Mais … Mais … fut tout ce qu'il put répondre.

En effet, la porte de la chambre venait de s'ouvrir, faisant tomber à terre le père de famille, qui regarda abasourdi son fils lui passer dessus en maugréant contre son idiot de paternel. Qui ne sut que regarder le roux descendre les escaliers en compagnie de sa sœur. Décidément, mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter des enfants pareils? Cependant, il sourit. Il savait qu'il allait pouvoir se plaindre et se faire câliner par sa femme, Masaki, et son autre fille, Yuzu.

* * *

Son père était vraiment trop … débile. On saute pas sur les gens, et à fortiori, sur son fils, comme ça pour les réveiller. Un père ne tend pas des pièges à ses enfants. Sa mère et sa sœur Yuzu semblaient trouver ça « mignon ». Elles disaient que c'était sa façon de lui exprimer son attachement. Attachement mon cul oui! Il était pas Ichigo mais ça personne ne semblait le comprendre et ça le gavait. Alors autant que possible, il faisait comme il pouvait en leur présence, mais il n'arrivait pas à supporter bien long temps l'ambiance qui régnait dans cette maison. Il n'y avait que Karin qui semblait voir la différence et ne l'approchait pas plus que nécessaire. La fillette de toute façon semblait calme et solitaire, mais il savait qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire, défendant Yuzu quand il le fallait. D'ailleurs, c'est bien la seule chose qui les reliait. Il avait, en effet, appris à sa cadette à se battre. Il pouvait bien faire ça pour elle, puisqu'elle ne pouvait ni compter sur lui, ni compter sur Ichigo, pour se défendre. En effet, le roux malgré ses cours de judo, ne savait pas se battre et avait horreur de ça. Alors que lui...

* * *

Il traînait des pieds sur le chemin du lycée. C'était une des choses dont il se serait bien passé. Il avait horreur d'aller à l'école. Il n'était « présent » que quelques jours par an et jamais très longtemps d'affilé. Il avait conscience de ne pas être Ichigo sans savoir exactement qui il était. Il n'avait pas accès à la mémoire du roux et l'inverse était vrai. Cependant, il suivait autant que possible, prenant des notes mais ne participant pas. Le problème était que, bien que les professeurs sachent qu'Ichigo avait des problèmes, ils en profitaient pour le mettre en difficultés au lieu de l'aider. Il ne fait pas bon être différent. Mais dans son malheur, il savait pouvoir compter sur ses amis, Inoue et Rukia, deux charmantes adolescentes, ainsi que sur Kiego et Mizuiro, l'un grand maladroit très expressif et l'autre dragueur invétéré mais calme et intelligent.

Tout ce qu'il espérait pour l'instant, c'était de ne pas rester assez longtemps afin d'échapper ainsi à toutes interrogations écrites. Il se répéta ça sans cesse. Comme un mantra.

* * *

La pièce était calme et propre, rangée et respirant le frais. Il se demandait bien comment d'ailleurs. Il n'aimait guère se retrouver là car il savait que l'homme en face de lui en connaissait plus sur lui que lui-même. Il n'aimait guère cet homme non plus. Il était froid, distingué, calme, beau. Bien vite, il étouffa ce dernier adjectif. Depuis quand trouvait-il un homme beau? Depuis quand trouvait-il Kuchiki Byakuya beau?

Il remua sensiblement sur sa chaise et jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme assis en face de lui. Ce dernier l'observait tranquillement, imperturbable depuis qu'il était entré. Silencieux aussi. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore ouvert la bouche. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui. Il se demanda vaguement si c'était pareil avec Ichigo.

-Ça ne l'est pas.

La voix calme et froide le fit sursauter et il regarda en face son interlocuteur.

-Ichigo rentre toujours en criant ici, reprit Byakuya. C'est comme ça que je sais que c'est toi. Je dois être un des seul d'ailleurs.

-A quoi ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-A savoir que tu n'es pas Ichigo.

Une petit boule de rage se forma dans sa gorge. Ce mec était tellement prétentieux. Mais il avait raison, et ils en avaient tous les deux conscience. À son plus grand désarroi.

-Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois? Demanda Byakuya.

-Bien … enfin aussi bien que j'peux l'être …

-Développe.

Il se demanda franchement comment ce type avait fait pour devenir psy avec des phrases comme ça. Il sentait la colère monter en lui.

-Qu'est ce tu veux qu'j'developpe! Y a l'autre tordu qui m'sert de père qui m'saute dessus pour m'reveiller! Y a les profs qui font qu'me chercher des noises! Et les amis d'l'autre qui s'inquiètent! Mais pas pour moi! Alors qu'es-tu veux qu'j'te dise !

-C'est déjà un début, répondit calmement l'ébène.

Il regarda le psy, complètement abasourdi par le peu de réaction de celui-ci face à son coup de gueule. Il se renfonça dans son siège, fronçant les sourcils et se demandant à quoi jouait l'adulte.

-Je suis là pour t'aider, reprit Byakuya, nullement pour te contraindre ou t'embêter. Ici tu peux t'exprimer librement.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Byakuya se dit que vraiment il devait faire des efforts, mais une certaine lassitude le prenait par moment.

-Ecoute … il y a une chose qui pourrait peut être t'aider …

Il sembla l'écouter un peu plus attentivement et Byakuya s'en réjouit.

-Trouves toi un nom … nommes toi.

-Me trouver un nom ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Oui.

-C'est pas aux parents de faire ça ?

-Demande aux tiens alors, proposa-t-il.

Il ne répondit pas, déjà perdu dans ses pensées avant de planter son regard dans celui du psy. Ce qui fit sourire ce dernier d'un micro sourire. Il avait réussit à le canaliser et à lui donner une identité ce qui semblait lui manquer. Le jeune homme avait conscience de ne pas être Ichigo, mais il ne savait pas qui il était ou ce qu'il était exactement. Avoir un nom, c'est être réel, pour lui comme pour les autres.

-C'est d'accord ! Appelle moi Shirosaki ! fit-il dans un grand sourire carnassier.

* * *

_Alors ce premier chapitre ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aujourd'hui, suite et présentation de notre deuxième personnage principal !_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Ayu : Merci !_

_Ninoue : tu auras certains points d'éclaircissement en lisant cette fic ... je vais quand même pas gâcher ton plaisir en te disant tout, tout de suite, non? _

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

Le soleil de la fin d'après midi allongeait les ombres des arbres taillés avec minutie dans le jardin. Les carpes du bassin troublaient à peine l'eau de leurs mouvements et un oiseau lançait sa trille haut dans le ciel, appel solitaire et sans réponse. Tout inspirait au calme, et en façade il était calme. Seulement en façade. Il savait que beaucoup se jouait aujourd'hui. Il savait que beaucoup l'attendait au tournant. Il sourit pour lui même, car il en avait toujours été ainsi.

Doucement, il se préparait à ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui, d'ici à quelques minutes, et ce qui l'attendrait à l'avenir. Il avait beaucoup travaillé, beaucoup sacrifié pour être aujourd'hui là où il était. Là où il allait être. C'était la récompense pour avoir tant fait, pour avoir menti, volé, trahi, tué les personnes qu'il fallait, au moment où il le fallait. C'était aussi la récompense pour s'être attaché au service d'un homme, un seul, le seul, depuis qu'il était devenu un yakuza. Et il ne le regrettait pas. Un fin sourire s'inscrivit sur son visage. Il était seul, il pouvait donc encore sourire.

Lentement, il se leva et quitta des yeux le spectacle du jardin zen. Il s'habilla de son kimono noir, estampillé de son kamon et s'apprêta du mieux qu'il put. Il brossa ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière dans un geste que certains auraient qualifié de féminin. Mais il n'y pouvait rien s'il adorait ses cheveux. Il les devait à sa mère. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait d'elle.

* * *

Elles attendaient patiemment de recevoir leurs ordres. Enfin plutôt l'ordre d'aller se jeter dans la fosse aux lions. Elles étaient prêtes. Il les avait choisi pour ça. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elles. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'être nerveuses. Elles devaient se détendre, et pour ça, elles avaient chacune une façon bien différente de le faire.

Shihoin Yoruichi, grande brune à la peau mate et aux yeux jaunes, regardait amusée ses consœurs. Elle avait réussit à faire asseoir sur ses genoux Shaolin, petit bout de femme à la peau clair et aux cheveux noir de geai coupés courts, et à la maintenir ainsi grâce à une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur sa cuisse. Sa cadette, les joues rosies, n'osait plus bouger et à peine respirer. Elle en profitait donc pour câliner le cou gracile de son nez. Elles portaient toutes deux un legging noir et un débardeur blanc sous une tunique noire.

Sarugaki Hiyori tournait en rond devant le shoji ouvert sur le jardin, marmonnant entre ses dents et tenant une tong à la main, qu'elle faisait claquer de temps à autre dans son autre main. Petite et blonde, elle avait l'air d'une adolescente dans son survêtement rouge et blanc.

Yadomaru Lisa, dans un tailleur bleu foncé et installée confortablement dans un des rares fauteuils présents, lisait un manga en remontant de temps à autre ses lunettes. Une mèche folle s'échappait de temps à autre de son chignon, et elle la remettait régulièrement derrière son oreille.

Elles savaient toutes que beaucoup se jouait aujourd'hui. Elles savaient que ce moment marquaient un tournant pour elles. Mais pas seulement. C'était un tournant, un point décisif, un de ses moments rares où vous savez que tout ce joue et que l'échec n'est pas toléré car il n'y a aucun retour en arrière possible. Elles avaient beaucoup travaillé. Elles avaient beaucoup donné. Et dans ce milieu particulier, qui ne laisse aucune place à l'hésitation et encore moins à l'échec, elles faisaient figure de bêtes curieuses. Aucune femme n'occupait ce genre de poste. Elles étaient les premières et avaient dû prouver leurs valeurs. Elles avaient écrasé quiconque s'était mis en travers de leurs route. Pour elles. Mais aussi pour lui.

Elles lui devaient beaucoup, pour ne pas dire tout et même la vie. Elles le savaient et il le savait. Il n'y avait nul besoin de rappel. Elles avaient juré de consacrer leur vie à son service et de lui faire honneur en toutes circonstances. Aujourd'hui en était un parfait exemple.

* * *

Il jubilait. Intérieurement, bien sûr. Il n'était pas question de monter, à ce ramassis d'ordures en tout genre, la moindre émotion, la moindre petite chose qu'ils pourraient exploiter pour le faire tomber. Il savait qu'ils essayeraient de le faire tomber, de lui faire payer cette élévation qu'ils jugeaient inconvenante pour diverses raisons. Et il les connaissaient ses raisons. Mieux qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. Ils le prenaient tous pour un arriviste, mais il allait leur apprendre à se méfier de lui et de cet air nonchalant qu'il pouvait avoir parfois.

La première était son ascension fulgurante dans ce milieu où il faut toujours faire ses preuves. Il avait su se glisser dans les petits papiers de l'homme qu'il fallait, et une fois celui-ci devenu oyabun, il avait gravé lui aussi les échelons. Maintenant, il allait non seulement prendre son indépendance mais aussi voir s'agrandir sa sphère d'influence. Il allait devenir lui même oyabun.

La deuxième était son amour pour les hommes dont il ne faisait aucun secret. Bien que toléré, l'homosexualité n'était guère la voie principale empruntée. Il était courant que les mariages soient arrangés, mais il était toujours possible de prendre une maîtresse ou un amant. Alors que lui refusait mariage et maîtresse.

La dernière, qui découlait de la seconde, était qu'il avait sous ses ordres des femmes. Hors celles-ci n'avaient jamais de poste à responsabilité. Jamais ! Elles servaient de main d'œuvre, mais jamais elles ne gravissaient les échelons. Hors toute son organisation reposait sur elles. Et il en était fier. Elles avaient réussi là où certains s'étaient cassés les dents. Bien sûr, elles étaient sujet à dérision et à moquerie, mais elles s'en sortaient toujours admirablement bien, malgré les menaces plus ou moins voilées et les difficultés.

Il observa d'un air impassible l'assemblé d'hommes présents devant lui. Tous sur leur 31. Tous obligés d'être là et d'accepter son nouveau rang et sa nouvelle autorité. Il avait conscience du regards des jeunes femmes derrière lui, de leurs présences rassurantes, de leurs forces et de leurs déterminations. Il prononça les phrases rituelles et procéda aux gestes adéquats machinalement. Il les avait tellement répétés ! Mais il pouvait comme ça être sûr de ne faire aucun faux pas.

La cérémonie toucha à sa fin et l'oyabun le présenta alors à l'assemblée. Il touchait au but, tous le regardait, tous allait le reconnaître, tous allait le respecter.

-Je vous présente Hirako Shinji, oyabun du clan Vizard.

* * *

_Alors? Vous vous attendiez à ça?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Aujourd'hui, retour sur Shirosaki !_

_Et désolé pour le retard! _

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Ayu : merci XD et oui moi aussi je trouve ça trop bon !_

_Ninoue : alors le chapitre 1 et 2 se passe environ 5 ans avant le début d'Undisclosed Desires. Là, on a encore sauté quelques années et ça se passe 1 ou 2 ans avant. Et c'est vraiment le début de tout ça !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Ce qu'il craignait finit par arriver un matin. Un de ses matins où il se réveilla avec une sensation de gueule de bois carabinée. Un de ses matins où il émergea après des semaines, des mois d'absence, il n'en savait rien. Il ouvrit précautionneusement un œil puis l'autre. La pénombre régnait dans la chambre et il laissa doucement ses rétines s'y habituer. Il regarda autour de lui et soupira devant son environnement. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et lentement il tata le lit autour de lui. Personne. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Il reporta alors son attention sur la chambre et fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la chambre à laquelle il était habitué. Cependant, il pouvait voir des objet lui appartenant un peu partout. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis la dernière fois? Assez longtemps apparemment. Il supposa qu'il avait enfin quitté la maison parentale et qu'il s'était installé sur le campus de la fac. Restait à savoir ...

-T'es enfin réveillé? Fit un jeune homme en ouvrant grand la porte.

Il fut inondé de lumière et son premier réflexe fut de grogner en se cachant sous la couette.

-Fous-moi l'camps, cria-t-il à travers la couette.

-Ichigo ! Faut qu'tu t'leves maintenant ! Tu vas être en retard! Fit l'importun.

-Chuis pas Ichigo! Dégage!

Il n'avait pas envie de savoir qui était ce mec. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir pourquoi il venait réveiller Ichigo uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon. Il ne voulait rien savoir. Il voulait dormir encore. Dormir toujours. Il n'avait jamais demandé à se réveiller. Mais il savait très bien qu'Ichigo non plus. Aucun d'eux ne savait exactement pourquoi il apparaissait comme ça et repartait. Personne. Il aurait préféré rester endormi bien au chaud.

Il sentit un poids s'affaisser prés de lui et une main tirer sur la couette qu'il tenait fermement. Apparemment, l'autre était bien décidé à le faire se lever.

-Ichi … fait pas l'enfant … lève toi!

-Chuis pas Ichigo! Alors arrête de me faire chier! Finit-il par crier en se redressant et en se découvrant.

Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec le jeune homme. Lui une expression de mécontentement sur le visage et l'autre une expression surprise.

-Comment ça pas Ichigo?

-'Tain chuis sûr qu'il t'as rien dit c't'imbecile!

Shirosaki passa sa main dans ses cheveux et détourna le regard pour arrêter de fixer le torse bien fait et très appétissant qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il s'était déjà rendu compte de son attirance pour les hommes. Et le fait de passer la majeur partie de son temps, quelque part, endormi, dans le cerveau d'Ichigo, n'aidait pas beaucoup quand il se réveillait.

-Et qu'aurait-il dû me dire? Fit l'autre cherchant à comprendre de quoi lui parlait son ami.

-Qu'il a des troubles psychologiques? Se hasarda-t-il.

-Il m'en a vaguement parlé, fit hésitant le jeune homme.

-Bien! C'est déjà ça. Donc ça va pas te surprendre plus que ça si j'te dis que chuis son autre personnalité? Hasarda-t-il.

-On va dire que non … pour l'instant.

-Dans ce cas … j'm'appelle Shirosaki, fit-il en tendant sa main.

-Hisagi Shuuhei, répliqua l'autre en lui prenant la main.

* * *

-J'veux bien qu'tu sois pas Ichi … mais faut quand même que t'ailles en cours.

-Ça pas question!

-Pourquoi?

-Je sais rien de ses cours qu'il suit … et puis c'est son problème.

Shirosaki sortit la tête de l'armoire en tenant dans ses mains quelques fringues qu'il jeta sur le lit à coté d'autres. Il faisait le tri dans les affaires d'Ichigo pour voir s'il trouverait son bonheur. Il avait mis à sac sa table de nuit et avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait. Maintenant, c'était au tour de l'armoire.

Hisagi ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Shirosaki faire, comme pour être totalement sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Ichigo lui avait déjà parlé de ses problèmes, sans vraiment rentrer dans le détail. Il l'avait juste mis en garde si jamais il le voyait agir différemment par rapport à d'habitude. Il lui avait conseillé alors de ne rien faire de regrettable et de le laisser tranquille en lui assurant que ça ne durerait pas plus de quelques jours. Seulement, il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait une autre personnalité. Et que celle-ci était … très différente de lui. Hisagi s'en rendait bien compte. Le jeune homme qu'il avait en face de lui était un dominateur. Un putain de dominateur qu'il essayerait bien.

Shuuhei s'était assis sur le lit et regardait le jeune homme faire. Il avait beau avoir devant lui Ichigo, il voyait bien que ce n'était pas lui. Les mouvements n'étaient pas les mêmes. La façon de parler non plus. La voix était légèrement plus rauque. Même la façon dont il regardait autour de lui était différente. Seuls les froncements de sourcils étaient identiques.

-Et que comptes-tu faire? S'enquit le brun.

-Rien qui te regarde, lui répliqua l'autre.

-Sympa!

-Écoute Hisagi … t'es p't'être le coloc d'Ichigo, mais moi j'te connais pas … et puis j'ai besoin de prendre l'air …

Shirosaki s'approcha d'Hisagi le prit par le bras et le vira de sa chambre. Il soupira après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui. Il semblerait bien qu'il allait avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. Encore.

* * *

Il se promenait tranquillement en ville, profitant du temps clair et ensoleillé de ce mois de mai. Il flânait dans les quartiers jeunes, observant aussi bien les vitrines que les passants. Aussi bien les filles que les garçons. La dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé, il en avait profité pour faire connaissance aussi bien avec le sexe féminin que masculin. Et il s'était aperçu d'une chose. Même s'il aimait les deux, il préférait largement avoir un homme à dominer qu'une femme.

Il trouva enfin ce qu'il lui fallait. Il avait repéré cette boutique la dernière fois. Il faut dire qu'elle avait une devanture assez … particulière, tranchant avec les autres magasins alentours. Il s'agissait d'une boutique spécialisée dans le gothique mais aussi bien dans le vestimentaire que dans les accessoires. De plus, au sous sol se trouvait un salon de tatoueur ainsi qu'un coiffeur. Il entra, salua la vendeuse qu'il croisa et se dirigea au sous sol.

Lentement, il s'imprégna des lieux particuliers. Il était exactement comme la dernière fois. Sur la droite, une porte donnait dans la salle où s'effectuait tatouage et piercing. Sur la gauche se trouvait 2 bacs et une rangée de 4 sièges, chacun devant un grand miroir. Et au milieu de la pièce, deux hommes aussi différents physiquement qu'on peut l'être.

Un grand maigre, les cheveux courts et noirs en bataille, habillé d'un T-shirt noir et d'un slim noir, accentuant encore sa maigreur, collier et bracelets de cuir, se disputait avec un petit rondouillard chauve, habillé en vert foncé.

-Non j'suis pas d'accord Akon!

-Mais puisque je te dis que … c'est pourquoi? Fit le dénommé Akon en se retournant vers Shirosaki.

-Une décoloration.

-Je vais m'occuper de toi, déclara le petit rondouillard.

-On en reparlera plus tard, Hiyosu, fit le dénommé Akon, avant de remonter par les escaliers.

Hiyosu se retourna vers Shirosaki qui lui sourit. Sourire qu'il lui rendit avant de le faire asseoir sur un des fauteuils et de le tourner face au grand miroir.

-Décoloration, hein? Voyons voir ce que je pouvoir faire alors ...

* * *

_ça avance ... ça avance ... et ça vous plait ?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Aujourd'hui, c'est Sushis ... euh non, Shinji !_

_Et désolé pour le retard! J'ai pas été là du week end avec aucune possibilité d'avoir accès à internet ou à un ordi. Et puis hier c'était la guerre ... au boulot et à la maison ... J'ai un tableau à finir pour la semaine prochaine ... c'est l'expo et j'ai pas fini ... TT_TT_

_Enfin bref! Je suis pas sûre que ça vous intéresse XD non ce qui vous intéresse se trouve juste pares ses quelques mots !_

_Allez assez bavassé, bonne lecture et ENJOY !_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_et bah y'en a pas puisque personne n'a commenté le chapitre 3 !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

-Non mais t'es dingue!

-Absolument pas … et arrêtes de me menacer avec cette tong, Hiyori!

La petite blonde regarda sa main pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait levé celle-ci armée d'une tong sans même s'en apercevoir. Elle l'abaissa vivement et eut l'obligeance de rougir légèrement.

-S'cuse … réflexe, murmura-t-elle.

-Réflexe mon cul, oui! S'exclama Yoruichi. T'en meurs d'envie de lui balancer ta tong à la gueule. Mais depuis qu'il est devenu oyabun, t'oses plus!

-Tu vas voir si j'ose plus! Cria Hiyori.

Elle lança sa tong, mais pas sur Shinji. Non, sa cible était la féline qui ne s'y attendait pas et se la prit en plein dans la figure. Du coup, s'en suivit une course poursuite entre les deux femmes. Sous le regard désabusé de Shinji. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient que tous les trois, sinon ça aurait sûrement dégénéré encore plus. Des fois, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de ne travailler qu'avec des femmes. Surtout celles-ci. Et puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il repensait à la nuit dernière et au corps épuisé qu'il avait abandonné quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Les filles … un peu de sérieux s'il vous plait.

-Oh tu peux parler toi! Avec tes demandes débiles!

-C'est pas débile, Hiyori, fit remarquer Yoruichi. Surprenant mais pas débile.

-Les yakuzas se font tatouer … pas percer … et entre moins la langue, répliqua la blonde.

-Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je veux, se rembrunit Shinji. Et puis de tout façon, c'est comme ça !

-Mouais, fit la blonde en faisait claquer sa langue sur son palais. J'me demande bien encore comment t'as pu avoir cette idée.

Shinji lui répondit par un de ses sourires pervers et Yoruichi ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Elle comprenait très bien d'où lui venait cette idée. C'est elle qui avait fourni au blond le jeune homme qui avait dû lui donner cette envie. Un jeune homme tatoué et percé … un peu partout. Elle n'était pas contre l'idée de voir son ami se trimbaler avec un morceau de métal dans la bouche, contrairement à Hiyori. La petite blonde avait parfois tendance à prendre Shinji pour son petit frère complètement idiot. Ce qu'il pouvait être parfois. Mais pas dans ce cas là. Enfin tant qu'il ne voulait pas se faire un Prince Albert …

* * *

Shinji avait enfin réussit à trouver un peu de calme. Il avait finit par virer manu militari les deux femmes qui lui servaient de bras droit. Il sourit doucement en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il avait quelque chose de bien plus important à faire. Réveiller sa belle au bois dormant.

* * *

-Je vais devoir me passer de toi pendant un moment, soupira Shinji en caressant les cheveux de son amant.

-Ah bon? Fit celui-ci étonné.

-Oui.

Shinji se releva et l'embrassa doucement, brossant ses lèvres contres les siennes.

-Je ne pourrais plus faire ceci. Et ceci.

Le blond fit descendre sa bouche le long de la gorge offerte, faisant soupirer le jeune homme. Il continua sa descente en la ponctuant de « ceci » et « ceci ». Il sentait le corps sous lui frémir et s'éveiller, tout comme le sien. Il savait qu'ils allaient remettre ça encore une fois.

Shinji remonta et embrassa à pleine bouche son amant. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, laissant libre accès à celle-ci et à sa langue que le blond s'empressa d'attraper et de sucer. Le geste très érotique et très équivoque fit se cambrer le corps soumis. Shinji sourit pour lui-même et en profita pour enlacer encore un peu plus le brun.

Lentement ses mains se mirent à parcourir le corps et bientôt, il sentit le retour de ses caresses. Il ne fit pas traîner les préliminaires, vu qu'il venait déjà de subir un de ses assauts. Il était largement prêt pour un deuxième round. D'ailleurs, il le lui fit savoir.

-Hirako-sama, gémit-il.

-Oui? Répondit Shinji d'une voix malicieuse.

Ses doigts traçaient des cercles sur la peau délicate des fesses du jeune homme. Il pouvait sentir les tensions et les frissons que cela procurait à son partenaire. Il adorait les faire mariner de cette façon. Et c'était encore meilleur quand il était sensible comme ça.

-Hirako-sama … prenez moi...

-Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé, sourit Shinji en s'infiltrant dans les chairs du jeune homme.

Lentement, pour faire durer le plaisir, mais aussi pour éviter de faire souffrir son partenaire, Shinji se mit en mouvements. Les gémissements qui sortirent de sa bouche lui donnèrent raison d'agir de la sorte. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se cambrer et de se tordre de plaisir. Shinji accéléra un peu le rythme jusqu'à les mener à l'orgasme, puissant et libérateur.

Allongé sur le dos, Shinji profitait de la chaleur du corps de son amant contre le sien. Celui-ci avait posé sa tête sur son torse et du bout des doigts caressait la peau blanche de l'oyabun. Il se savait un des rares à pouvoir faire ça, aussi se montra-t-il audacieux.

-Je trouve dommage de ne pouvoir se voir, soupira-t-il.

-Moi aussi, répondit le blond. Mais je ne peux guère faire autrement. Je ne pourrais me servir de ma langue pendan semaines. Ça risque d'être gênant.

-Pas temps que ça … je pourrais toujours venir m'occuper de vous … et puis ça peut être amusant de vous frustrer, Hirako-sama.

Le ton plus que sensuel employé par le jeune homme fit sourire Shinji. Décidément, Shuuhei avait de la suite dans les idées et il aimait ça.

-Et si tu en profitais pour me présenter ton ami rouquin?

-Il n'est pas là en ce moment, répondit le brun.

-Pourtant, il y a quelqu'un qui vit avec toi.

-C'est son frère … répondit Shuuhei, par vraiment surpris que le yakuza le fasse surveiller.

-Son frère?

-Oui.

-Et il serait pas d'accord son frère?

-Je vous déconseille d'essayer avec lui, Hirako-sama. Il est malsain comme type.

Shinji partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Shuuhei mit un moment à comprendre pourquoi, puis rougit. Hirako Shinji était un oyabun, un chef de clan yakuza. Par définition, un yakuza n'est pas quelqu'un de très sain à fréquenter.

-Je suivrais ton conseil, Shuuhei. Par contre, je veux rencontrer ton ami dès qu'il reviendra.

-Oui Hirako-sama.

Le ton avait été catégorique et Hisagi aurait été mal avisé de refuser. Il n'avait plus qu'à réussir à convaincre Ichigo quand il reviendrait du bien fondé de se laisser faire par le blond. Lui ne regrettait rien. Pour l'instant, Shinji ne s'était pas encore lassé de lui et il payait suffisamment bien pour qu'il ne soit pas obligé de prendre d'autres clients. Il aura tout le temps de penser à ça quand le yakuza ne voudra plus de lui.

* * *

_Alors, vous commencez à comprendre ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Aujourd'hui, première rencontre ! SI on peut appeler ça comme ça !Vous comprendrez en lisant ! _

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_Ninoue : merci pour ton commentaire! il me fait chaud au coeur! sinon Ichigo n'a rien a voir dans la rencontre entre Shiro et Shinji, mais il aura un rôle dans la suite XD_

_Ayu : merci pour tes commentaires comme toujours tu es là et ça me fait très plaisir XD_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Il était tranquillement en train de discuter avec Akon, quand il se retourna pour voir qui entrait dans la boutique. Le patron du 12D se retourna aussi et sourit en voyant avancer vers lui une splendide créature. Shirosaki sourit aussi. La jeune femme était grande et élancée mais avec des formes généreuses et une assurance peu commune. Elle emplissait la pièce de sa présence et se dirigeait vers eux.

-A-kun! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Yo-sama! Quel plaisir de te voir! Répondit Akon.

Il se détourna du décoloré et s'avança vers la nouvelle arrivante qu'il prit dans ses bras, au grand étonnement de Shirosaki. Ce dernier se détourna et continua à ranger les T-shirts qu'il tenait à la main. Il avait réussit à se faire engager, pour le temps qu'il resterait ici, dans cette boutique qu'il affectionnait. Il avait l'impression d'être à sa place ici et pas d'être le remplacent d'Ichigo. Il était dans son monde, dans son univers, alors qu'il avait toujours été dans celui du roux.

Shirosaki s'immergea dans son travail du moment : ranger les nouveaux arrivages de vêtements, et ne fit plus attention au reste. Il releva la tête une nouvelle fois en entendant le carillon de la porte d'entrée sonner une deuxième fois et se figea. Il était rare de voir des hommes en costard-cravate entrer ici. Encore moins accompagné par deux femmes, elles aussi en costume. Le décoloré regarda passer et descendre au sous sol l'étrange cortège. Il lui semblait que les deux femmes, dont la dénommée Yo-sama, escortaient l'homme blond. De celui-ci se dégageait quelque chose de … dangereux.

Grand et fin, les cheveux blond et longs, l'homme semblait n'être en rien efféminé. Il semblait plein d'assurance et d'aisance. Shirosaki ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette silhouette masculine qui se déplaçait comme si à toute instant, elle allait être agressé. Il lui faisait penser un peu à un fauve qui traverse son territoire, surveillant si tout va bien, mais restant néanmoins sur ses gardes.

Le jeune homme revint à la réalité quand le groupe disparut de sa vue par l'escalier menant au sous sol. Il secoua sa tête et reprit son rangement. A aucun moment, l'homme ne l'avait regardé. Alors que quiconque entrait ici le fixait toujours un instant. Ce n'était guère le moment de flasher sur un client. Il était en manque. Il irait chasser ce soir.

* * *

Il attendait patiemment dans la voiture le temps que Yoruichi prépare le terrain. Il avait réussit à se laisser convaincre par la féline de faire faire son piercing chez un ami à elle. Hiyori avait commencé par râler avant de finalement acquiescer. C'était à la petite blonde qu'incombait sa sécurité. Maintenant, elle était en train de se ronger un ongle en attendant elle aussi le retour de la brune.

-Tu devrais arrêter, Hiyori. Aucun homme ne voudrait d'une femme avec les ongles rongés!

Il pencha la tête sur le coté et évita de justesse la tong. Puis il offrit son plus beau sourire à sa shatei-gashira. Celle-ci grogna quelque chose comme quoi elle avait « nullement besoin d'un autre imbécile à surveiller ».

La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit violemment et la tête de Yoruichi apparut. Tout sourire. Comme toujours.

-C'est bon! Fit-elle avant de disparaître.

Les deux blonds sortirent alors du véhicule noir et suivirent la féline sur quelques mètres avant d'entrer dans la boutique. Hiyori scanna la pièce et ne vit qu'un vendeur aux cheveux blancs, occupé à ranger un rayon, et le patron, Akon, un air renfrogné sur le visage. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec un autre air, celui-là.

Shinji suivit Yoruichi, ne faisant pas plus attention que ça à la petite blonde. Il salua de la tête le patron du 12D et le suivit alors qu'il les entrainait vers le sous sol. Il avait revêtu son « air de travail » comme il disait. Son apparence froide et déterminée. Hautain et sûr de lui. Voilà ce qu'il devait offrir comme visage aux autres. Il était après tout un chef de clan yakuza. Il n'était pas n'importe qui. Il se devait d'inspirer respect et crainte.

Shinji balaya rapidement du regard le magasin et repéra une touffe de cheveux blancs. Un vendeur sûrement. Il vit le jeune homme relever la tête de sa tache et les regarder passer. Il se détourna rapidement. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire comme ça. Il n'avait guère eut le temps de le voir mais cela était plus que largement suffisant pour lui.

Il se retrouva rapidement installé sur un fauteuil de dentiste dans une petite pièce, blanche et aseptisé. Akon préparait son matériel stérile et les filles attendaient dehors. Le perceur se retourna vers lui, un masque sur la bouche et des gants en plastiques blancs aux mains.

-Ça va faire un peu mal, avertit-il.

Shinji perçut le sourire derrière le masque et l'ironie.

-Sans blague, répondit-il sur le même ton.

* * *

Quand il remonta, il le fit en silence. Il ne s'attarda pas plus que ça dans la boutique. Il avait mal et ne pouvait plus parler. Yoruichi s'était occupé du règlement de sa petite folie. Il sorti donc directement, accompagné de ses deux bras droits. Il avait quand même fait attention au vendeur qu'il avait aperçu à l'aller. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte. Il avait capté une étincelle de vie dans ce regard. Une étincelle d'envie et de danger aussi. Une folle étincelle qui lui donnait envie.

* * *

-C'était qui? S'enquit Shirosaki auprès d'Akon.

-Hirako Shinji, lui répondit laconiquement le brun.

-Et?

-Chef de clan yakuza.

Shirosaki siffla. Il avait bien fait de ne rien tenter. Il n'avait aucune envie de finir découpé en petits morceaux.

-Et il voulait quoi?

-T'es bien curieux? Fit Akon.

Il regarda d'un peu plus prés Shirosaki. Et celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules et de retourner ranger le rayons. Le brun trouvait que le jeune homme avait des réactions bizarres par moment. Mais ce n'était pas son problème. Il leur filait un coup de main quand il était là. Akon n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Shirosaki avait seulement dit qu'il pourrait être absent plusieurs semaines de suite et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Pour le moment, il était là et bossait correctement. Il se fondait dans le décor et attirait un peu les clientes avec son physique avantageux.

-Je lui ai percé la langue.

Shirosaki ne se retourna pas mais sourit pour lui même. Il entendit son patron redescendre dans son antre et continua de son coté. Il irait chasser ce soir. Un percé de préférence. Et pas que de la langue.

* * *

-Yoruichi?

-Oui Shinji?

La jeune femme arrêta de brosser les cheveux du blond et contempla celui qui était son boss mais avant tout son ami.

-Tu as mal?

-Non pas vraiment …

Un petit silence s'installa. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du blond de faire son timide. Aussi le laissa-t-elle prendre son temps avant de se décider à l'asticoter.

-Shinji … accouche!

-Tu pourrais me trouver un mec avec des cheveux blancs?

-Tu veux te faire un vieux? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu m'as bien regardé! fit-il déçu par la réaction de son amie. Non j'voudrais un jeune homme qui se décolore les cheveux.

-Il t'a fait envie, hein? Répliqua-t-elle grivoise.

-On peut rien te cacher, sourit-il.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire … je suppose que tu le veux maintenant?

-Tu supposes bien.

Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Shinji finit par la rejoindre après avoir fait la grimace. Mais après tout, elle le connaissait si bien. Il la regarda partir le laissant seul pour un petit moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne avec ce qu'il avait demandé. Il s'étonna lui même de cette envie particulière, mais elle avait raison, il lui avait fait envie. Le peu qu'il avait pu apercevoir du jeune vendeur lui avait donné envie de plus. Il se demanda s'il devait faire en sorte de le revoir ou non. Il décida de laisser faire le destin. Après tout, il en était là où il était aujourd'hui grâce à lui. Alors pourquoi ne pas continuer?

* * *

La soirée battait son plein. La musique était forte et couvrait tous les bruits. Il se mouvait avec grâce entre les corps qui dansaient. Il évoluait sur la piste avec une certaine aisance et beaucoup le regardait avec envie. Lui même regardait autour de lui les danseurs. Il avait en tête de trouver une longue chevelure blonde. De préférence masculine. De préférence avec la langue percée.

Il sentit un corps se coller au sien et onduler au rythme de la musique. Il sentit les mains se poser sur ses hanches et le retourner. Il offrit alors un regard séducteur à l'audacieux. Qui lui sourit de la même manière. Il avait de la chance, il était blond.

Ils dansèrent un moment ainsi se laissant porter par la musique, jouant avec leur propre corps et celui de l'autre, se touchant, se frôlant, se souriant. Il n'avait de toute façon aucun autre moyen de communiquer. La musique les entourait. La musique les isolait des autres. Les mouvements, les attouchements se firent plus appuyés, plus sensuels.

Finalement, il ne saurait dire qui avait prit l'initiative de ce premier baiser. Mais Shirosaki sourit intérieurement. Il sentait sur la langue qui jouait avec la sienne un barell. Il avait la chance avec lui ce soir. Il se fit alors plus insistant et l'autre répondit à son envie. Envie qui les poussa à s'esquiver dans les toilettes et à faire plus ample connaissance.


	6. Chapter 6

_Aujourd'hui, lemon ! Vous êtes prévenues !_

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Ayu : merci !_

_Ninoue : Réfléchis bien alors ... Ichigo n'a pas le rôle que l'on croit !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Cela faisait presque trois semaines d'affilée, maintenant, qu'il était là et il commençait à apprécier Hisagi. Le brun pouvait se révéler calme et compréhensif sur ses besoins de solitude. Il semblait aussi ne pas le juger, ni juger Ichigo. Il semblait aussi faire complètement la différence entre eux. Ce qui étai assez rare.

Shirosaki était perdu dans ses pensées. Il venait de ramener Rin chez elle. En effet, ils ne laissaient plus la jeune fille rentrer seule depuis qu'elle s'était faite agressée. Ce soir, c'était son tour. Elle n'habitait pas très loin du campus sur lequel Hisagi et Ichigo vivaient. Il faisait nuit noir, mais cela ne le dérangeait en rien. Il aimait cette atmosphère particulière, quand la nuit est reine et qu'il n'y avait pas de bruits, pas d'agitation. Il pensait à cette envie de chevelure longue et blonde qui l'avait prise depuis qu'il avait Hirako Shinji. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il avait été subjugué par cette vision. Cette apparition fugace mais qui persistait à hanter ses nuits. Il n'avait jamais connu ça. Était-il amoureux? Il n'en savait rien. Et de toute façon, cela ne changeait rien au problème. Hirako lui était inaccessible. C'était un yakuza! Et lui … lui avait d'autres problèmes! Il devait juste trouver un moyen de l'oublier. Si Ichigo pouvait revenir … ça lui ferait des vacances.

* * *

L'appartement était bien calme quand il y pénétra. Il regarda sa montre. Une heure du matin. Un peu normal quoi. Après s'être débarrassé de ses chaussures, de sa veste et de son sac, il se dirigea sans trop faire de bruit vers sa chambre. Il écouta discrètement à la porte de la chambre de son colocataire pour savoir s'il était rentré et se figea. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était étouffé. Mais il avait bien entendu puisqu'un deuxième sanglot ravalé lui parvint. Shirosaki se demanda quoi faire. Devait-il aller voir? Ou faire comme si de rien n'était? Il savait qu'Ichigo serait allé le voir, mais il n'était pas le roux. Hisagi accepterait-il qu'il lui apporte du réconfort? Ou le rejetterait-il? Après tout, il ne se connaissait pas depuis si longtemps que ça. Mais un troisième sanglot décida à sa place.

-Hisagi, murmura-t-il en frappant doucement à la porte.

Du bruit lui parvint de derrière la porte et il ne put s'empêcher d'entrer quand même. Il tâtonna pour trouver l'interrupteur mais fut empêcher par le brun.

-N'allume pas, murmura ce dernier. S'il te plait.

-D'accord, concéda-t-il.

Shiro s'approcha du lit doucement. Il ne connaissait pas la chambre du brun et il n'y avait aucune lumière nulle part. Il n'avait pas allumé la lumière du couloir. Il trouva le lit et s'assit sur le bord, puis chercha de la main le corps du brun. Quand il toucha enfin Hisagi, celui-ci sursauta légèrement en laissant échapper une plainte de douleur. Shirosaki fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal! D'ailleurs rien n'était normal en cet instant!

-Hisagi, appela-t-il doucement.

Shirosaki ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais entretenu de relations avec personne, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il sentait bien la souffrance du brun mais ne savait comment faire pour l'aider, pour l'effacer. Il s'étonna un instant de s'inquiéter autant pour Hisagi. Mais il faut dire qu'Hisagi était la première véritable personne qu'il pouvait considérer comme un ami.

Doucement, sa main se fit caressante et apaisante. Il sentit Hisagi se détendre légèrement. Puis d'un coup, le brun se retourna et se réfugia dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans le ventre du décoloré. Surpris, Shirosaki se laissa faire, puis reprit ses gestes apaisants. Il sentit confusément que Shuuhei appréciait et que c'était ce qu'il attendait.

Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Shirosaki sente que le brun s'était endormi. Doucement, il déplaça le corps et l'allongea. Mais quand il voulut partir, il se sentit retenu.

-Reste, murmura Shuuhei.

-D'accord, fut tout ce que put répondre l'albinos devant cet appel au secours.

Il s'allongea à son tour après avoir enlevé son pantalon et aussitôt le brun se colla à lui. Ils remuèrent quelques instants, cherchant une position confortable pour eux deux, avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin les avait trouvé emmêlés et collés l'un à l'autre. Ils s'étaient regardés gênés par cette promiscuité inconnue entre eux, mais aussi du fait de leurs érections matinales, parfaitement détectables par l'autre. Shirosaki avait alors réagit le premier et était sorti du lit en grognant qu'il allait faire le petit déjeuner. Hisagi, les joues rouges, avait acquiescé et s'était traîné comme il avait put à la salle de bain. Là, sous la douche, il avait eut le temps de penser à la nuit passée et aux attentions de son colocataire. Il n'aurait jamais cru Shirosaki … sensible, ou tout du moins avec assez d'empathie pour s'occuper de lui ainsi.

Il essaya comme il put d'ignorer l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir, il n'était pas beau à voir. Son œil gauche était presque complètement fermé et un coquard se formait autour. Son corps était couvert de bleus, mais apparemment il n'avait rien de cassé. Il avait quelques égratignures mais sans gravité là aussi. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller d'un T-shirt et d'un short, et de rejoindre le décoloré.

Hisagi trouva Shirosaki dans la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main, et complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il observa un instant celui qu'il considérait comme un ami. Il avait mis du temps et avait eut un peu de mal à s'y faire. Mais après la première apparition de Shirosaki, il avait eut une grande discussion avec Ichigo. Le roux lui avait expliqué beaucoup de choses, mais n'avait pas put l'éclairer énormément sur la personnalité du décoloré. Là-dessus, il avait dû se faire sa propre opinion.

-Bonjour Shirosaki, fit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Le dénommé sursauta légèrement et grommela un bonjour à son tour. Il servit une tasse de café à Hisagi tout en évitant son regard. Le brun s'installa en face de lui et grimaça légèrement en s'asseyant. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir.

-Tu as mal?

-Un peu oui … mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

-Tss … en tout cas, tu vas v'nir avec moi!

-Pourquoi?

-J'vais t'soigner tout ça!

Shirosaki se leva et entraîna le brun dans la salle de bain. Là, il le fit asseoir sur la baignoire et sortit tout ce qui lui fallait pour rendre figure humaine à son ami. Car oui, Hisagi était devenu son ami. Et il allait faire en sorte de se souvenir de tout ce que son crétin de père avait put lui apprendre sur l'art et la manière de soigner tout ce qui entachait le corps désirable qu'il avait en face de lui.

* * *

Il avait réussi à faire cracher le morceau au jeune homme. Il avait réussi à savoir exactement qui lui avait fait ça. Il avait réussi à avoir le numéro de téléphone de cet homme. Et il comptait bien s'en servir.

* * *

Il regardait l'homme sortir du bar dans lequel il était entré quelques heure plus tôt. Il était seul et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Discrètement, il le suivit et le vit se diriger tranquillement vers une station de taxi. Il devait le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans un taxi. Il accéléra le pas et arriva à la hauteur de l'homme. Celui-ci ressemblait à tous ses salarymen qui passent leur journée à travailler dur dans un cadre strict, et leur nuit à se détendre de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

-S'cusez moi! L'interpella Shirosaki.

L'homme se retourna d'abord surpris puis un fin sourire s'inscrivit sur son visage. Il devait penser que Shirosaki allait lui proposer ses … services.

-Oui? Répondit-il mielleusement.

-T'aurais un moment pour moi? Demanda Shirosaki bien conscient de ce que l'autre pouvait imaginer.

-Absolument, répondit l'homme.

Aussitôt, Shirosaki se détourna et sentit l'homme le suivre sans aucune crainte. Il l'entraîna dans une ruelle attenante qu'aucune lumière ne venait éclairer. Un fin sourire carnassier s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres. Heureusement pour lui, l'homme ne le vit pas, sinon il aurait eut peur.

Quand ils furent assez loin de l'entrée de la ruelle, Shirosaki s'arrêta brusquement et attrapa l'homme par le col de sa veste. Il le poussa alors contre le mur le plus proche et l'y maintint. L'autre poussa un cri de surprise suivit de près par un cri de douleur quand son dos percuta la surface bétonnée.

-Hey ! Qu'est ce que ...

-Tu la fermes et t'écoutes bien! Le coupa le décoloré.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Shirosaki enfonça l'homme encore un peu plus dans le mur et rapprocha son visage. L'homme put enfin voir le regard et le sourire de psychopathe que lui offrait le jeune homme. Il prit alors la mesure de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il comprit enfin que le jeune homme ne l'avait nullement accoster pour lui vendre ses charmes.

-M-mais … balbutia l'homme.

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer! Gronda Shirosaki en le frappant au visage.

L'homme gémit de douleur sous le coup, le décoloré n'y étant pas allé de mains mortes. Il releva un visage stupéfait vers son agresseur.

-J't'avais prévenu. Et j'te préviens encore … t'approches plus d'Hisagi! T'approches plus d'aucun jeune homme! Je sais qu't'aimes donner des coups … et bien, on va voir si t'aimes en recevoir...

Shirosaki le frappa de nouveau au visage le faisant gémir. Et il gémit encore sous les autres coups qui se mirent à pleuvoir sur son corps. Il finit par s'écrouler à terre. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'arrêter de le frapper se rappelant le corps meurtri de son ami. Il ne pensait pas éprouver une telle haine pour quelqu'un, mais en cet instant, il ressortait tout la haine et la colère qu'il pouvait y avoir en lui. Il laissa un corps inconscient dans la ruelle … et alléger de son portefeuille.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra ce soir-là, il trouva Hisagi devant la télé, endormi. Il secoua négligemment la tête en soupirant. Il lui avait pourtant dit de tenir le lit. Il s'approcha alors du brun et le souleva. Il pesait trois fois rien. Il devrait veiller à ce qu'il mange un peu plus. L'endormi ne se réveilla que quand Shirosaki le déposa dans son lit.

-Shiro?

-Ouais … j'suis là, répondit-il doucement.

Il s'assit sur le lit et souleva une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant les yeux de son colocataire. Il sourit à ce dernier.

-J't'avais dit de rester au lit, le gourmanda-t-il.

-J'arrivais pas à dormir, souffla Shuuhei. T'étais pas là.

-Et maintenant?

-Seulement si tu restes avec moi.

-Hisagi … j'crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Shirosaki était accro au sexe et avoir un corps désirable comme celui d'Hisagi le mettait au supplice. Il avait envie de s'envoyer en l'air et de faire crier le brun. Mais il ne voulait pas faire ça à Ichigo. Il ne voulait pas non plus blesser celui qu'il considérait comme son ami.

-Et pourquoi? Demanda l'autre, sachant pertinemment où cela allait les mener.

Hisagi avait parfaitement sentit le désir qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans le regard du décoloré. Il ressentait lui même ce désir. Il connaissait le corps d'Ichigo pour l'avoir pratiqué plusieurs fois déjà et il avait envie de voir ce que donnait Shirosaki. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer ce corps musclé, ce corps sauvage.

-Pour ça …

Shirosaki franchit la distance qui séparait leurs bouches et écrasa la sienne sur celle du brun. Le baiser fut avide et passionné dés le départ, ils avaient tous les deux envie de ce qui allaient suivre. Ils avaient tous les deux envie d'une étreinte sauvage et passionnée. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de laisser leurs besoins primaires se satisfaire.

Shirosaki se mit rapidement à parcourir le corps de Shuuhei, le déshabillant au passage. Il retraça les courbes du brun de ses doigts, lui arrachant de faibles gémissements. Il quitta alors la bouche pour le cou, puis descendit sur le torse, le ventre pour enfin arriver au sexe en érection du tatoué. Celui-ci n'était plus que gémissements. Il devint petits cris et respiration erratique une fois dans la bouche du décoloré.

Shirosaki s'appliquait à donner le maximum de plaisir à son partenaire. Il voulait lui faire connaître un moment agréable avant la suite qui risquait d'être un peu douloureuse, tout du moins au début. Et il y réussit parfaitement quand il sentit l'orgasme monter en Hisagi et celui-ci essayer de se retirer de sa bouche. Le jeune home accéléra alors et reçut le sperme du brun au fond de sa gorge. Il avala alors le tout. Les mains d'Hisagi s'étaient crispées sur sa tête pendant son orgasme, il les enleva doucement et s'allongea prés du corps encore légèrement tremblant.

-Tu … Tu … je suis désolé, murmura Shuuhei.

-Mais non, faut pas , lui répondit Shirosaki entre deux baisers qu'il déposait sur la peau marquée. Ça m'dérange pas.

Le décoloré se positionna de nouveau au dessus du brun, reprenant avec application ses baisers et ses caresses. Il sentait Hisagi répondre positivement de nouveau et s'enhardit donc à aller caresser un endroit sensible. Aussitôt, il le sentit se contracter. Il se releva alors, plongeant son regard noir et or dans celui gris de son amant. Celui-ci se releva alors précipitamment

-Attends, fit-il avant de disparaître rapidement.

-Qu'est ce …

-Ça y est. Avec ça sera mieux, sourit-il.

Hisagi donna alors à son partenaire le tube de lubrifiant et le préservatif qu'il était allé chercher à la salle de bains. Shirosaki regarda surpris le brun qui avait les joues légèrement rouges. Ce dernier se retrouva vite plaqué sur le matelas, le décoloré l'embrassant passionnément. Puis tout s'accéléra. Shirosaki enduisit deux de ses doigts pour les introduire dans l'intimité serrée et malmenée du brun. Celui-ci se tendit sous l'intrusion, avant de se détendre sous les caresses de ses deux doigts qui ne lui voulaient que du bien.

Après quelques changements de postions, Hisagi put enfin cajoler le sexe fièrement dressé du décoloré, alors que celui-ci continuait tranquillement de lui faire du bien et de le préparer. Quand ils arrivèrent tous les deux à la limite de l'excitation, Shuuhei habilla le pénis de son amant avec le préservatif et celui-ci put alors se glisser entre ses fesses. Une fois au bout, il s'immobilisa, heureux d'être là. C'était si bon, si chaud, si serré.

Hisagi reprenait sa respiration. Même si Shirosaki avait prit son temps et l'avait préparé, il ressentait une douleur vive. Il se concentra, essayant de l'ignorer, fermant les yeux sous l'afflux de tout ce que son corps ressentait.

-Ça va? Demanda Shirosaki.

Hisagi ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le regard légèrement inquiet du décoloré.

-Oui … c'est juste … un peu douloureux.

-Tu veux qu'on arrête?

-N-Non!

-Alors j'y vais, l'avertit le décoloré.

Il se mit à faire de longs et lents mouvements, ressortant presque entièrement de l'antre accueillante du brun. Peu à peu le voyant se détendre et commencer à apprécier, Shirosaki accéléra le rythme. Quand les gémissements se transformèrent en cris, il accéléra encore et s'enfonça lors plus profondément dans les chairs de cet être si délicieux qu'il avait entre les bras.

La jouissance submergea Hisagi en premier, qui se déversa entre leurs ventres. Shirosaki suivit remplissant son amant de sa semence. Il se retira rapidement, emmenant avec lui la capote. Il ne voulait pas gêner le brun en restant plus que nécessaire dans son anus. Hisagi poussa un soupir de soulagement à son départ. Il avait aimé. Beaucoup. Et maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir. Avec Shirosaki. Il voulait encore profiter de sa présence. De sa chaleur. Et il fut reconnaissant au décoloré de revenir se coucher avec lui après on passage à la salle de bains. Hisagi ne s'endormit qu'une fois installé confortablement dans les bras de son amant.

* * *

_Je suis sûre que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, hein ?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Aujourd'hui, c'est ... comment dire ... comme un premier rendez-vous ... raté!_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Ayu : merci pour ton commentaire ! __et oui hot hot ! et tu sauras ça plus tard !_

___Ninoue : alors plusieurs choses. Il est vrai que dans UD, on peut croire que Shiro et Shuuhei se détestent mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Il y a trop d'amour entre eux, trop de non dits, trop d'incompréhension. Shuuhei s'en veut parce que pour lui, il est fautif car il a entraîné Ichigo à se prostituer, ce qui va l'amener en prison. Il s'en veut aussi pour ce qui va se passer par la suite. Quant à Shiro, il ne digère pas le fait que Shuuhei se soit mis avec Kensei même s'il est heureux pour lui. Voilà! Je peux pas trop t'en dire plus sans tout spoiler XD Et oui Shiro n'est pas que violence, même si c'est son, moyen d'expression premier. Il est juste complètement perdu dans ce qui lui arrive et il essaye de faire au mieux avec ce qu'il a._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

-Non! Déclara Shuuhei. Tu ne m'accompagneras pas cette fois-ci!

-Si! J'vois pas pourquoi j'le ferais pas ! S'exclama Shirosaki.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, se défiant du regard. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder en premier. Aucun des deux ne voulait admettre que l'autre pouvait avoir raison. Depuis que Shuuhei était rentré abimé; depuis que Shirosaki avait cédé et prit possession du corps du brun; depuis cette fameuse nuit, Shirosaki avait accompagné Shuuhei à chacun de ses rendez-vous pour s'assurer que le brun n'allait pas, encore une fois, se faire démonter.

-Non, tu ne viendras pas ! Déclara d'un ton net et tranchant le tatoué. Je le connais celui-là.

-Et alors ? Il peut très bien s'en prendre à toi quand même.

-Ça risque pas, fit Shuuhei en souriant tendrement, ce qui décontenança le décoloré. C'est le seul à se montrer … affectif avec moi.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, grogna Shirosaki.

-De toute façon, tu risques pas de pouvoir venir.

-Et pourquoi?

-Il envoie toujours quelqu'un me chercher.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée coupa la conversation, et Shuuhei sortit de sa chambre passant devant son colocataire qui le suivit de prés, le visage fermé et les sourcils encore plus froncés que d'habitude. Il ouvrit rapidement et sourit devant la personne venue le chercher.

-Yo-sama, salua-t-il.

-Salut Shuuhei, sourit Yoruichi. Alors, prêt?

-Oui, répondit celui-ci avec enthousiasme.

Shirosaki n'en revenait pas! Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit là? Cela voulait-il dire que c'était _lui,_ le client de Shuuhei? Cependant, il se reprit rapidement ne laissant rien transparaitre. Il avait encore plus envie d'aller avec son ami voir cet homme.

Il regardait suspicieux le comportement de Yoruichi envers Shuuhei. On aurait dit ... un sempaï et son kouhaï. Il était indéniable que la féline jaugeait son ami. Il était complètement habillé de noir, pantalon de toile et débardeur sous une chemise noire, un collier en cuir noir ceignait son cou, et des bracelets assortis enserraient ses poignets. Le décoloré était appuyé contre le mur du fond et regardait silencieux les bras croisés sur la poitrine le petit jeu entre ses deux-là. S'il ne connaissait pas la préférence sexuelle de Shuuhei, il aurait pu croire qu'ils fleuretaient.

-Et bien … tu ne me présente pas … ton colocataire? Demanda amusée la féline.

Shuuhei se retourna vers Shirosaki en se grattant le tête l'air gêné.

-Yo-sama, je te présente Shirosaki … le frère d'Ichigo.

La jeune femme s'avança vers lui, et Shirosaki put se rendre compte de la dangerosité qu'elle dégageait. Encore plus que la fois où il l'avait vu au 12D. Il était sensible à ce genre de choses, ce que les gens dégageaient dans leur façon de bouger, de se comporter. Et bien qu'elle ne se montrait en rien agressive, il savait qu'à tout moment elle pouvait réagir violemment. Mais, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait se rabaisser ou changer son comportement. Sans le vouloir, elle venait de réveiller en lui l'envie qui l'avait prise quand il l'avait vu la première fois. Si, c'était cet homme le client de Shuuhei … il était en train de se demander si ce n'était pas de la jalousie qui pointait son nez.

-Enchantée! Sourit-elle.

-Moi pas, gronda-t-il.

Il eut le plaisir de voir une lueur de surprise passer dans le regard jaune avant que Yoruichi n'éclate de rire. D'un rire franc. Et ce fut à son tour d'être surpris.

-J'l'aime bien lui! Déclara-t-elle. Allez, les garçons, on y va!

* * *

Le trajet en voiture fut relativement calme. Yoruichi et Shuuhei parlaient de tout et de rien. La limousine noire roulait tranquillement et Shirosaki ne savait ni où il allait, ni qui conduisait, toutes les vitres étant teintées. Il bougonnait dans son coin, rongeant son frein. Il savait qu'il allait le revoir, et cette fois-ci pas juste le regarder passer. Non, il allait le voir embarquer Shuuhei et le mettre dans son lit. Et le caresser. Et l'embrasser. Et lui faire l'amour. Il avait la tête pleine d'images du brun dans des positions de plus en plus équivoques, de plus en plus bandantes. En un mot, il était en train de faire monter la pression dans sa zone sud. Tout seul. Pour rien. Heureusement pour lui, il n'en laissait rien transparaitre. Il avait toujours eut une grande maitrise de lui-même. Et aujourd'hui encore, il en était fier. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que quiconque ne se rende compte ni de son état d'esprit, ni de son état physique.

* * *

Ils avaient suivi Yoruichi à leur arrivée et Shirosaki ne put s'empêcher de marquer un temps d'arrêt devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Tout d'abord, la jeune femme qui leur avait ouvert la porte. Petite, brune, complètement de noir vêtue, les cheveux noirs et courts sauf deux tresses lui arrivant aux fesses, l'air rembrunie et pas vraiment commode malgré le fait qu'elle était plutôt mignonne. Chose qu'il ne se risquerait pas à lui dire. Elle avait l'air toute aussi dangereuse que la féline.

Puis, vint la découverte du jardin et de la demeure attenante. Dans le plus pur style traditionnel. Peu de personnes pouvaient se payer une demeure de ce genre. Ce qui renforça sa contrariété. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Il ne pouvait guère se laisser à aller plus loin dans ses interrogations intérieures s'il voulait suivre Shuuhei et _le_ revoir. Il accéléra le pas et suivit les deux autres qui n'avaient pas cessés de discuter. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois que Shuuhei venait et cela devait faire un moment même au vu de ce qu'il surprit de la conversation.

-Tu devrais lui dire! S'exclama le brun.

-Oui et me faire flinguer par la même occasion, rigola Yoruichi.

-Que risques-tu?

-Ma peau j't'signale. Elle a beau être toute gentille avec moi … ça se voit que tu l'as jamais vu en colère!

Shirosaki ne voyait pas de qui, ni de quoi il parlait, et s'en fichait. Il regardait autour de lui, analysant et enregistrant le moindre détail. L'intérieur était impressionnant par son purisme et sa sobriété. Il se dégageait quelque chose de serein et de grandiose. Il se rendait compte qu'il entrait dans un autre monde. Mais, comment aurait-il put en être autrement? Après tout, l'homme qu'ils allaient voir n'était autre que Hirako Shinji, chef de clan yakuza.

Ils finirent par arriver dans un salon spacieux et moderne avec télé et canapé. La pièce avait l'air plus … normale, moins décorum. Shirosaki supposa qu'ils étaient dans une partie plus intime de la demeure.

-Toi, tu restes là, lança Yoruichi à son adresse.

-Comment ça, j'reste là? Fit Shirosaki en lui attrapant le bras.

Bien mal lui en prit puisqu'il se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol, la féline lui tordant le bras dans le dos et appuyant avec son genoux entre ses deux omoplates.

-Refais plus jamais ça, gronda Yoruichi à son oreille.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici? Demanda une voix masculine.

Shirosaki ne pouvait pas voir de qui il s'agissait, l'homme étant derrière lui et Yoruichi toujours sur lui.

-Excusez-le Hirako-sama, s'exclama Shuuhei. Il s'agit de Shirosaki. Il a tenu à m'accompagner.

-Et pourquoi? Craindrait-il pour toi?

-Disons que j'ai pas envie d'le voir encore une fois amoché, railla le décoloré comme il put. Maintenant, Yo-sama, si tu veux bien t'lever …

Shirosaki ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il se défit de la prise de la brune et se releva. Il s'épousseta, reprenant son souffle et essayant de se composer un visage serein. C'était bien lui. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. De ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'il ne l'avait pas encore vu, juste entendu.

Shinji regarda l'homme par terre se relever et n'en cru pas ses yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui! Il devait rêver! Et cette voix! Comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir une voix comme ça! Et surtout comment avait-il fait pour enfouir en lui cette envie? Et pourquoi cela ressortait-il maintenant avec tant de violence? Heureusement qu'il était maitre dans l'art de se composer un visage à sa convenance à tout instant. Heureusement pour lui, que Shirosaki ne se retourna pas de suite.

La rencontre de leurs regards figea tout le monde. Tous s'étaient concentrés sur cette rencontre. Tout ce jouait en cet instant. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Aucun des deux ne voulant détourner ou baisser le regard devant l'autre. Tous pouvaient sentir la tension électrique présente dans l'air.

Yoruichi savait exactement ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami. Elle savait que le blond avait été attiré par le décoloré à la suite de leur première rencontre, même si le mot rencontre n'était pas vraiment adapté. Elle savait que Shinji avait craqué sur le physique atypique du jeune homme, et que de le voir là faisait resurgir cette envie de le posséder qui l'avait prise quelque mois auparavant.

Shuuhei se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes. Il avait l'impression que Shirosaki prenait son rôle de protecteur, et d'amant, bien trop au sérieux. Il ne lui avait jamais rien promis. Et puis, il n'avait nullement réagit de cette façon les autres fois où il l'avait accompagné à ses rendez vous. Mais, il faut dire aussi qu'Hirako était un des ses clients de longues dates et qu'ils partageaient une certaine tendresse et une certaine affection. Peut être que Shirosaki ne supportait pas ça?

Shirosaki se demandait comment il avait fait pour continuer à vivre sans l'avoir revu. Pour lui les coups de foudre c'était de la foutaise, des histoires pour les adolescentes. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son monde ne se résumait plus qu'à ses yeux à lui? Qu'à son être à lui? Comment faisait-il pour se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras? Comment faisait-il? Comment allait-il faire quand il allait emmener Shuuhei et lui faire l'amour? Il eut soudain une bouffée de jalousie envers son amant. Comment en était-il arrivé là?

Shinji n'avait qu'une envie : disparaître! Il avait horreur de ce sentiment qui venait de s'éveiller en lui et qui lui rappelait les pires moments de sa vie. Il ne voulait en rien redevenir ce qu'il avait put être. Il n'avait en rien envie de ressentir encore ça! Et pourtant, pourtant, c'était bien ce sentiment si haïssable à ses yeux qui emplissait son cœur. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aller à son encontre, qu'il était déjà trop tard, qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire, plus penser à rien tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas pleinement exploité, extériorisé. Il se maudit. Lui qui avait voulut voir Shuuhei et son colocataire, il fallait que le frère du colocataire soit le jeune homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Non mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça? Et comment allait-il se sortir de là?

Le temps semblait avoir suspendu son vol. Personne n'avait bougé et c'est ainsi que les trouva Lisa lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon. Elle resta un instant figé devant le spectacle avant de secouer la tête et de tousser pour attirer l'attention des principaux protagonistes.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton dur.

-Que veux-tu Lisa? Demanda Shinji sans pour autant lâcher du regard le décoloré.

-J'ai Rose au téléphone, se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de faire demi-tour.

-Yoruichi? Fit contrarié Shinji.

-Oui.

-Tu me les gardes! … Tous les deux!

Et il se détourna sans un regard en arrière. La tension cessa brusquement et Shuuhei s'affala sur le canapé. Il lança un regard noir à Shirosaki qui ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la porte par laquelle venait de disparaître l'homme qui avait volé son cœur.

* * *

Il avait passé son temps à attendre, jouant à un jeu vidéo et explosant les scores. Ce qui le fit sourire. Il lui laissait un souvenir comme ça. Yoruichi ne les avait pas quittés, discutant avec Shuuhei, jouant avec lui. Il se demandait vraiment qui était cette femme. Mais elle avait éludé la question quand il la lui avait posée. Là, il se faisait chier. Ça faisait plus de trois heures que le blond les avait quittés. Abandonné avait-il envie de dire. Il pouvait sentir sur lui le regard inquisiteur de la féline. Il se demandait bien pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça.

Un téléphone sonna et Yoruichi décrocha.

-Oui? … mmmm … ok … non tout va bien … oui bien sûr … c'est ça.

Elle soupira en raccrochant.

-Shuuhei?

Le brun releva la tête du livre qu'il lisait et regarda la féline.

-Vas-y. Il t'attend.

-Ok.

Le brun se leva et sortit de la pièce doucement, sans un regard pour Shirosaki. D'ailleurs, le brun l'avait à peine regarder après que le blond soit sortit.

-Et moi j'fais quoi? Railla le décoloré.

-Tu m'fais la conversation, sourit la jeune femme.

Shirosaki ravala la réplique acide. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver une fois de plus au tapis. Et puis, ça l'aiderait sûrement à ne pas penser à ce qu'allait faire Hirako et Shuuhei. A ce que Shuuhei allait faire à Hirako. À ce que Hirako allait faire à Shuuhei. Et à ce qui se passait dans son cœur.

* * *

_Alors ? _


	8. Chapter 8

_Aujourd'hui, c'est ... viol O.o ? ça vous va comme programme? _

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Ninoue : merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que je t'éclaire assez avec mes chapitres. Par contre, je sens que celui-là va plutôt t'assombrir ... enfin je te laisse seule juge !_

_Ayu : comme toujours, tes désirs sont des ordres XD_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Il n'aimait déjà pas se réveiller, mais si en plus c'était pour se réveiller comme ça, c'était pas la peine. Shirosaki regarda le corps de l'homme à terre. Il l'avait frappé assez fort pour que celui-ci tombe et se fracasse au sol. Le sang qui s'écoulait au tour de la tête de l'homme ne laissait aucun doute concernant son état. Décédé. Et merde! Voilà qu'il l'avait tué! Mais tout çà, c'était la faute d'Ichigo! Il n'avait qu'à pas se prostituer! Il n'avait qu'à pas prendre de clients violents!

* * *

Un certain calme régnait dans la pièce. Il profitait de la brise légère entrant par la fenêtre et lui apportant les saveurs fleuris du jardin. Une douceur chaleur, elle aussi, entrait par cette fenêtre. Et il en profitait aussi. Son dos était au soleil et l'astre du jour le réchauffait agréablement. Il en avait besoin. Plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il agisse de la sorte? Il se demandait comment il allait se sortir de là.

Il avait déjà été une fois amoureux et cela avait mal finit. Pour lui. S'il n'y avait pas eut Yoruichi, jamais, jamais, il ne s'en serait sorti. La spirale infernale, dans laquelle il était tombé, avait commencé à ronger son corps, son cœur et son âme. L'autre en avait pleinement profité. De lui. De sa position. De son corps. Mais finalement, il avait réussit à s'en sortir et lui avait fait payer très, très cher toutes les souffrances qu'il lui avait infligées.

Après ça, il avait tout fait pour éloigner toutes … possibilités de retomber amoureux. Il savait comment il pouvait être quand il était amoureux. Pitoyable. Il avait fait en sorte de ne pas pouvoir tomber amoureux. Il pensait y être arrivé. Certes, il ressentait de l'affection pour Shuuhei et pour d'autres, mais ce n'était en rien de l'amour. Et voilà qu'il fallait qu'il tombe sur le seul homme qu'il ait désiré vraiment. Le seul qui lui est rappelé cette période de sa vie.

Quand il l'avait vu la première fois, il pensait juste être attiré. Mais de l'avoir sous ses yeux, vraiment, lui avait fait comprendre à quel point il s'était trompé. Il était de nouveau amoureux. Il allait être de nouveau pitoyable, tant que cette histoire n'aura pas connu un terme.

Oh certes, il pouvait y avoir plusieurs moyens d'y mettre un terme. Il pouvait demander à Yoruichi de tuer le jeune homme. Mais il savait qu'il en serait incapable et que ça lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. Il pouvait aussi l'enlever et le séquestrer et lui faire ainsi tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait essayer d'acheter ses faveurs, mais d'après ce que lui avait dit Shuuhei, il ne se prostituait pas. Et enfin, il pouvait essayer d'avoir une relation normale avec lui, apprendre à le connaître, le séduire. Mais, ça voulait dire se mettre à nu aussi et prendre le risque de se faire rembarrer. Il n'était pas sûr d'y survivre.

Lentement, sa tête vint percuter la table devant laquelle il était assis. Il soupira lentement. Il était mal barré. Il savait qu'il devrait en parler. Mais il savait aussi que Yoruichi devait déjà savoir dans quel état il était et qu'elle allait sûrement venir lui en parler. Et le taquiner. Il grimaça d'avance. Elle allait lui faire vivre un enfer.

* * *

Il avait réussit à sortir incognito de l'hôtel dans lequel il s'était réveillé. Il avait emprunté un escalier de service après avoir effacé toutes traces de sa présence dans la chambre. Enfin, il avait fait comme il avait put après le choc du réveil. Non mais franchement, fallait qu'il arrête. Ça faisait la deuxième fois qu'il se réveillait de cette manière. Et il n'aimait pas ça. La première fois, il avait répliqué face à l'homme qui le frappait. Et ça s'était arrêté là. Mais là, il l'avait juste poussé et il avait fallut qu'il se fracasse la tête sur le coin de la table basse!

Il laissait ses pas le guider à travers les rues qu'il ne connaissait pas. Dès qu'il put, il s'engouffra dans le métro et laissa l'engin métallique le bercer. Appuyé contre une fenêtre, il regarda un moment le paysage défiler avant de sombrer dans une sorte de somnolence éveillé. Il avait conscience des gens autour de lui, montant et descendant de la rame, s'asseyant ou se levant des sièges à coté de lui. Il avait conscience du brouhaha de la foule et des spots diffusés sur les écrans situés au dessus des portes. Toute cette agitation le berçait. Il en avait besoin. Surtout après ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne pouvait en parler à personne. De toute façon, il ne connaissait pas grand monde à part Akon, Rin et Hiyosu. À part Shuuhei. L'idée que l'homme était un client du brun lui traversa l'esprit mais s'évapora tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'Ichigo et Shuuhei échangeraient des clients. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il poserait la question au tatoué. De toute façon, il aurait déjà bien d'autres sujets de disputes avec lui sans pour autant rajouter celui-ci!

* * *

Il ouvrit doucement la porte. Il savait dans quel état il rentrait. Il savait à quelle heure il rentrait. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il ne voulait pas d'une engueulade à cette heure avancée de la nuit … du matin serait plus juste. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur la tête de bourrique qui lui servait de colocataire.

Il enleva comme il put, et tout aussi doucement qu'il put, ses chaussures et sa veste, et s'avança à pas feutrés dans l'appartement. Il se figea quand la lumière s'alluma d'un coup. Il retint son souffle et n'osa pas relever tout de suite la tête. Il s'était fait chopé!

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rentres à cette heure là Ichigo? Demanda Shuuhei d'une voix tout sauf douce.

Seul un petit ricanement lui répondit et Hisagi sut alors que ce n'était pas Ichigo qu'il avait face à lui, mais Shirosaki. Il soupira. Décidément, l'un comme l'autre ne faisait rien pour épargner sa santé mentale. Ils se substituaient l'un à l'autre sans aucune raison et la seule façon de savoir que Shirosaki était arrivé, c'est quand il se décolorait les cheveux et qu'il mettait ses lentilles de couleurs. Quand Shirosaki partait, il fallait toujours un moment avant qu'Ichigo ne reprenne sa couleur de cheveux naturelle.

-Shiro! Cria le brun en se précipitant vers son ami qui venait de rater une marche imaginaire.

Il le reçut dans ses bras et fut submergé par l'odeur d'alcool qui provenait du décoloré. Celui-ci ricanait doucement, sûrement content de lui, avant que ses rires ne se transforment en sanglots. Shirosaki se laissa tomber au sol entraînant avec lui Shuuhei. Le pauvre brun ne comprenait rien à se qui se passait.

-Tu crois que tu peux t're'tnir de m'engueuler ce soir? Souffla Shirosaki à son oreille. J'ai pas envie de commencer nos retrouvailles par une dispute.

Shuuhei senti confusément que son ami refermait ses bras autour de lui, qu'il cherchait du réconfort. Instinctivement, il lui répondit en le serrant à son tour dans ses bras.

-C'est d'accord … j't'engueulerais demain alors …

-Good, rigola-t-il.

-Bon, c'est pas que le sol n'est pas confortable, Shirosaki, mais je préférerais nettement finir ma nuit dans mon lit.

-Moi aussi j'préférerais terminer ma nuit dans ton lit...

Shuuhei jeta un coup d'œil surpris à l'autre avant de secouer la tête dépité. Il n'en ratait vraiment pas une.

Toujours est-il qu'il les remit debout et qu'il aida le décoloré à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, il le dévêtit comme il put, l'autre s'étant affalé dans le lit et semblait déjà dormir. Finalement, il réussit à se mettre lui aussi au lit. Il sentit alors le décoloré le chercher puis se coller à lui. Shuuhei s'endormit ainsi, collé serré contre Shirosaki. Mine de rien, il lui avait manqué.

* * *

Il était tranquillement en train de fumer sa clope dans la salle de pause. Il avait pris cette sale habitude et il se demandait si Ichigo avait la même puisqu'il partageait le même corps. Mais le roux n'avait rien indiqué dans le journal qu'ils tenaient, alors ça devait juste être lui qui était accro à la nicotine.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde cette après midi et le livreur avait du retard alors il en profitait. Akon n'avait rien dit quand il s'était pointé le matin même. Ils avaient tous les deux fait comme si de rien n'était. Ce qui leur allait très bien.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre de la petite pièce et reprit place sur le canapé, regardant la fumée nocive qu'il expulsait s'envoler et disparaître. Il l'enviant un peu, elle était libre alors que lui non. Car même s'il n'avait aucune attache, ce n'était pas le cas d'Ichigo, et que quoiqu'il entreprenne, ça prendrait fin avec le réveil du roux. Il savait qu'il n'était qu'un parasite dans le corps du roux. Il savait tout ça. Il en avait déjà discuté avec Byakuya un nombre incalculable de fois. Tiens, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu le psy. Il se dit qu'il pourrait aller lui rendre une petite visite. Ça lui ferait peut être du bien de parler avec lui.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne fit pas plus attention que ça à la personne qui venait d'entrer furtivement dans la pièce. Cependant, ne l'entendant pas bouger ou parler, il ramena son regard vers elle et lâcha sa clope qui tomba par terre, finissant de se consumer au sol. Il n'en revenait pas ! De une, parce qu'il ne pensait pas le revoir. Et de deux, sûrement pas ici. Pourquoi diable Hirako Shinji était-il appuyé contre la porte, l'air décidé, mais surtout silencieux? Pourquoi diable le regardait-il de cette manière? Et surtout pourquoi lui ne réagissait-il pas?

Shinji n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de faire. Premièrement, fausser compagnie à sa garde rapprochée. S'il ne se faisait pas tuer par Yoruichi, Hiyori s'en chargerait. Deuxièmement, réussir à arriver ici vivant et incognito. Troisièmement, réussir à convaincre Akon de l'importance qu'il avait à voir Shirosaki et que celui-ci accepte. Quatrièmement, être tout simplement là, dans la même pièce que celui qui peuplait ses nuits. Être tout simplement là, à le regarder et à sentir son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine. Il était sûr que l'autre devait l'entendre.

N'y résistant plus, ne comprenant pas trop ni comment ni pourquoi, Shinji franchit l'espace qui les séparait, s'assit sur les genoux de Shirosaki et l'embrassa. Le décoloré était resté figé devant cette apparition, mais reprit pieds dans la réalité en sentant ce corps contre le sien et cette bouche caresser la sienne. En sentant cette langue demander l'ouverture de sa bouche. Cependant, sa réaction ne fut pas celle escompté par le yakuza. En effet, Shirosaki le repoussa violemment, le faisant tomber au sol. Shinji regarda incrédule le jeune homme debout face à lui, le surplomber de toute sa hauteur et s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de manche.

Shirosaki n'en revenait toujours pas. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé? Pourquoi était-il là alors qu'il avait presque réussit, si ce n'est à l'oublier, tout du moins à ne plus penser à lui? Il s'avança vers la sortie, ne regardant déjà plus le blond, qui était toujours assis par terre.

-Attends! S'écria Shinji. Ne pars pas!

Pourquoi fallait-il que sa voix soit implorante? Mais eut l'effet escompté puisque le décoloré s'arrêta juste devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, prêt à la tourner.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux? Demanda-t-il, agressif.

Enfin il lui avait parlé. Même s'il ne le regardait pas, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Shinji savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, se jeter sur le jeune homme et l'embrasser. Mais il n'avait put résister à cette envie. Et là, maintenant, tout le beau discours qu'il avait préparé s'était envolé. Il ne savait plus quoi lui dire. Il ne savait plus par quoi commencer. Pour se donner une constance, il se releva lentement, s'époussetant.

-Et bien, commença le blond, te connaître?

Shirosaki n'en revenait pas du culot de cet homme! Le connaître? Alors qu'il lui avait sauté dessus? Il ne se tourna pas pour autant. Ne se rendait-il pas compte de l'absurdité de sa réponse. Il avait beau être oyabun, ça ne lui donnait pas pour autant tous les droits.

Shinji s'approcha du jeune homme et voulut lui saisir le bras pour le forcer à le regarder, mais Shirosaki se dégagea de sa prise et l'attrapa pour le plaquer contre le porte. Son dos heurta violemment le bois, alors qu'il sentait les mains du décoloré enserrer ses bras comme de vrais étaux. Il résidait en cet être plus de force qu'il ne pensait, plus de brutalité, plus d'animalité aussi. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il releva la tête et sourit comme il put à Shirosaki. Celui-ci, pas déstabilisé pour autant, lui rendit son sourire, mais d'une façon bien plus carnassière.

-Tu pensait p'être pouvoir me sauter? Mais désolé d'te dire que j'me fais pas enculer! C'est moi qui encule!

-Et alors, lui répondit le blond, en souriant lui aussi de façon carnassière. Ça ne me dérange pas dans ce sens là!

Shirosaki le lâcha, abasourdi. Comment pouvait-il dire ça? Comment pouvait-il prendre ça de cette manière? Lui ne pourrait jamais se laisser prendre. Par personne. Jamais. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Et il sentait bien que ce n'était pas dans celle du blond. Alors pourquoi lui dire ça?

-De toute façon, j'suis pas à vendre … alors non merci!

-Qui as dit que je voulais te payer? Rétorqua le blond.

Shirosaki s'étonna une fois de plus du culot du yakuza et parti dans un grand éclat de rire.

-Et j'en retire quoi? Demanda-t-il amusé.

-Du plaisir … et un grand honneur … je ne laisse pas n'importe qui abuser de mon cul!

-Justement pourquoi moi?

-Si je te disais que tu me plais … énormément?

-Toujours pas intéressé, lâcha le décoloré.

Shinji se demandait bien comment il allait faire pour faire céder cet être. Il lui semblait que Shirosaki n'avait pas le même sens moral, le même sens de l'existence que les autres. Il en connaissait beaucoup qui serait prêt à beaucoup pour pouvoir le baiser. Littéralement. Mais cela semblait complètement indifférent au jeune homme. Enfin pas temps que ça. Shinji se mit à détailler la fine silhouette musclée alors que Shirosaki venait de s'allumer une nouvelle clope et en tirait une bouffée salvatrice. Il pouvait voir qu'il rongeait son frein. Peut être que s'il le poussait à bout, il obtiendrait ce qu'il veut.

-Pourquoi? Demanda le blond.

-J't'ai dit … pas intéressé …

-Tu préfères les filles?

-J'aime les deux, répondit Shirosaki en haussant les épaules.

-Et tu préfères prendre une fille ou un gars? Demanda Shinji en s'installant sur le canapé.

Il se prit un regard noir de la part du décoloré qui lui était resté debout et se mit prés de la fenêtre. Ce n'est parce qu'on est sauvage qu'on ne connait pas les bonnes manières. Et l'une d'elles est de ne pas enfumer son voisin sans son accord.

-En quoi ça t'regardes?

-Simple curiosité … alors?

-Le mecs, gronda Shirosaki. Moi aussi j'ai une question ...

-Vas-y.

-Que fais-tu là?

Sjinji haussa un sourcil. Que voulait-il dire par là?

-Qu'est ce qu'un yakuza comme toi fait ici, à me faire du rentre dedans, alors qu'il peut se payer tous les mecs qu'il veut?

-Et si le mec que je veux c'est toi?

-Mauvaise idée … j'suis pas fréquentable.

-Et moi ... tu crois que j'l'suis? Rigola Shinji.

-Pas faux, concéda le décoloré. Ça me dit toujours pas pour moi?

-Ai-je vraiment besoin d'avoir une réponse à te donner?

-Vaut mieux pour toi … j'suis pas du genre patient!

Shirosaki tirait aussi fort qu'il pouvait sur sa cigarette dans l'espoir de diffuser toujours plus de nicotine dans son corps et du coup que ça le calmerait. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Il ne se calmait pas et le pire c'est qu'il commençait à avoir envie de faire ce que lui demandait si gentiment le blond. Le baiser.

Shinji se demandait vraiment comment faire pour le faire craquer. Que devait-il lui dire ou faire pour lui faire comprendre? Il n'allait tout de même pas lui faire une déclaration comme n'importe quelle collégienne? Décidément, ça ne lui réussissait pas d'être amoureux. Et c'était pire parce qu'il identifiait clairement ses comportements pitoyables qu'il avait dans des moments comme celui-là. Il se savait prés à n'importe quoi pour que Shirosaki le prenne. Littéralement.

-J'te l'ai dit … tu m'plais … y'a pas à chercher plus loin, fit Shinji en haussant les épaules. J'veux juste apprendre à te connaître!

Il commençait sérieusement à l'énerver là! Le connaitre! Non mais quelle bonne blague! Shirosaki n'avait ni envie de le connaître, ni envie de lui parler. Ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'il parte et qu'il le laisse vivre tranquillement ses moments où il était parmi les vivants. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir expliquer la moindre chose concernant la vie un peu particulière qu'il avait.

Qui voudrait de lui, alors qu'il n'était qu'un mort qui squattait le corps de son frère jumeau?

Qui voudrait de lui, alors qu'il pouvait à tout moment disparaître et laisser la place au véritable propriétaire de ce corps?

Qui voudrait de lui, alors qu'il pouvait ne réapparaître que des mois plus tard?

Qui supporterait ça? Qui supporterait de voir, de savoir que celui qu'il aime n'est qu'un parasite?

Shinji voyait bien que son comportement agaçait le décoloré. Mais il se demandait bien pourquoi ça semblait l'agacer de cette manière. Il avait bien vu comment le jeune homme le regardait avec envie par moment. Mais aussi avec colère. Pourquoi cette colère? Il ne lui semblait avoir rien fait pour la mériter. À part lui prendre un peu de son temps, il ne faisait rien de mal.

-Bon moi j'me casse, fit Shirosaki en crachant sa dernière bouffée dehors.

Il jeta son mégot dans le cendrier et se dirigea vers la porte. Qu'il atteint brutalement. Shinji l'avait attrapé à plaquer face contre le bois. Il pouvait sentir le corps du blond dans son dos trembler.

-Je n'ai guère de patience, moi aussi, souffla Shinji à son oreille, le faisant involontairement frissonner. Mais tu sembles oublier qui je suis.

-Non … je sais parfaitement qui tu es … Hirako Shinji. C'est toi qui ne sais pas qui je suis.

Shinji ne relâcha pas pour autant sa prise sur le jeune homme. Il le plaqua encore un peu plus entre lui et la porte. Il sentit tout son corps électrisé par ce simple contact. Décidément, le décoloré était tout à fait à son goût et à celui de son corps qui réagissait tout seul à cette promiscuité.

-Dis moi alors.

Shirosaki ne répondit rien et essaya de se défaire de cette position. Mais il pouvait sentir que Shinji n'était pas que maigreur, il était tout en muscles aussi. Et voilà que lui aussi réagissait. Son corps semblait trouver la situation tout à fait à son goût. Tout ça à cause d'Ichigo! Le roux se laissait prendre, et du coup, son corps réagissait. Il sentait son sexe pulser et grossir lentement. De même, il pouvait sentir celui de Shinji contre ses fesses. Il frissonna. D'angoisse et de dégoût. Il ne se laisserai jamais prendre! Par personne!

Violemment, il se défit de la prise du yakuza et les fit tomber tous les deux à terre. Il coinça le blond sous lui malgré le fait que celui-ci se débatte. Il ne faudra pas qu'il vienne se plaindre, après tout c'est lui qui l'avait cherché!

Le décoloré commença à défaire la boucle de ceinture du pantalon de Shinji. Celui-ci regarda incrédule le jeune homme et chercha à défaire sa prise.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda le blond.

-Ce que tu m'as demandé, gronda Shirosaki.

-Pardon?

-Te prendre ... puisque tu en as tellement envie.

Une lueur de panique passa dans le regard du blond. Il espérait que le jeune homme plaisantait, mais il n'en était rien. Il se crispa quand il sentit un doigt pénétrer sa chair sans aucune douceur. Une larme de rage mêlé de douleur roula saur sa joue. Shirosaki avait enfouit sa tête dans son cou et ne se préoccupait de rien d'autre que de le préparer sommairement.

-Non pas comme ça … gémit le blond.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas insister! Je t'avais prévenu! Fut tout ce que lui répondit le décoloré avant de l'embrasser sauvagement, mettant fin ainsi à toutes les protestations futures.

La pénétration fut extrêmement douloureuse, mais contrairement à ce qu'aurait put penser Shinji, Shirosaki fit preuve d'une certaine douceur et d'une certaine retenue dans ses mouvements de hanches. Le baiser imposé devint vite partagé, tout comme la passion qui les submergea. Même si au début Shinji ne voulait pas d'un rapport comme ça, il ne pouvait que goûter au plaisir de celui-ci. Plaisir qui les submergea tous les deux, le blond en premier et le décoloré ensuite.

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, un instant suspendu à se regarder droit dans les yeux. Shinji observa alors le regard si particulier de l'homme au dessus de lui. Noir et or. Il put y lire les mêmes choses que dans le sien avant que Shirosaki ne détourne la tête et se relève. Le jeune homme se rhabilla et sortit rapidement de la pièce, laissant Shinji en vrac au sol.

-Et merde! Murmura celui-ci.

Il était définitivement amoureux. Il était définitivement perdu.


	9. Chapter 9

_Aujourd'hui, c'est inversion des rôles ! Avec un peu d'avance XD ENJOY ! Et bon weekend prolongé du 14 juillet !_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Ninoue : Et oui Shiro est loin d'être tendre! pour l'instant, il n'est que violence, mais c'est pour se défendre, c'est sa carapace. En effet, il vit mal cette situation mais ne peux rien y changer. et même s'il est d'une nature très violente, il n'est pas un meurtrier dans l'âme. Sauf qu'il ne fait rien pour arranger ça!_

_Ayu : un peu brusque ! C'est un euphémisme ma chère! Shinji se fait quand même violer!_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Un mal de tête l'assaillit et il gémit. Difficilement, il ramena une main à sa tête lourde. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, cherchant où il était. Mais rien de ce qu'il vit le renseigna sur le lieu de son réveil. Il observa lentement autour de lui, bougeant la tête avec précaution. Il se trouvait dans des toilettes, assis à même le sol. Une odeur de vomi le prit à la gorge et il se rendit compte qu'il avait la même dans la bouche. Il grogna, et du coup accentua son mal de crâne.

Il se regarda et eut le plaisir de voir, qu'au moins, il avait fait ça proprement. Délicatement, il se releva comme il put et sortit des toilettes. Il ne les reconnaissait pas du tout. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il se réveille là? Dans cet état? Surement quelque chose d'assez hard. Il était assez résistant.

Il s'accrocha comme il put, pour ne pas tomber, au lavabo et se regarda. Il grimaça. Décidément, il ne faisait rien comme tout le monde. Il comprenait mieux aussi pourquoi il avait si mal aux yeux. Il approcha son visage du miroir et prit son courage à deux mains pour enlever ses lentilles. Il jura et dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir. Il laissa tomber les deux petits bouts noirs et or dans le lavabo et ouvrit le robinet. Il se rinça la bouche et les mains et regarda ses yeux disparaître.

Il releva la tête et s'observa un instant. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'il avait laissé la place à Shirosaki? Ichigo n'en savait rien. Et de toute façon, il le serait bien assez tôt.

* * *

-Yoruichi?

-Shinji! Abruti! Cria la féline.

-J'ai fait une bêtise, murmura Shinji en posant sa main libre sur ses yeux.

-Je viens te chercher. Où es-tu? Demanda calmée la jeune femme.

-Chez Akon... murmura le blond.

-J'arrive!

Shinji ne put rien rajouter d'autre. Il avait sentit la colère céder le pas à l'inquiétude dans la voix de son amie. Il savait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Et encore plus quand il raconterait ce qui venait de se passer. Parce qu'il ne pourrait faire autrement que lui dire. Il espérait juste que la féline ne mette pas la main sur le jeune homme avant de s'être calmée.

Il soupira doucement. Puis il décida de se lever et de se rhabiller. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser quelqu'un le découvrir comme ça!

* * *

Ce n'était pas dans son genre de s'inquiéter. C'est d'ailleurs ce que lui reprochait Hiyosu, de ne pas assez s'inquiéter. Mais il n'allait pas se pourrir la vie pour si peu. Mais là, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de laisser Hirako seul avec Shirosaki. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose des deux hommes, mais il connaissait la réputation du yakuza et il se doutait bien de la raison pour laquelle il était venu. Hirako aimait les hommes et parfois un peu trop.

Il décida donc d'aller voir si tout se passait bien et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Shirosaki sortir de toilettes visiblement mal en point. En effet, le jeune homme se tenait au mur pour avancer et fixait le sol. Ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'en connaissait le patron du 12D.

-Ça va Shirosaki?

L'interpellé s'arrêta et releva la tête. Akon put y lire de la stupeur et de la peur. Mais, il remarqua surtout les yeux ambres. Jamais il n'avait vu la vraie couleur des yeux de son employé. Il en resta stupéfait. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, figés chacun dans leurs position.

Akon revint à la réalité des choses en voyant le décoloré s'affaisser. Il poussa une exclamation en se rendant compte que Yoruichi se tenait juste derrière lui.

-Yo-sama! Qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Je l'embarque, gronda la féline.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu ne tiens pas à le savoir, fut tout ce qu'elle lui répondit avant de charger le corps sur son épaule et de disparaître comme elle était apparut.

* * *

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi? Pourquoi était-il aller se fourrer dans un pétrin comme ça? Surtout pour … « ça ». Mais il faut dire aussi que les hommes n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Elle leurs préférait largement les petites brunes un peu timide et avec un sacrée caractère.

Elle reporta son attention d'ailleurs sur l'objet de son désir qui maltraitait celui de Shinji. Le jeune homme était attaché et s'obstinait à dire qu'il n'était pas Shirosaki. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet acharnement. Elle avait une très bonne mémoire photographique et l'avait reconnu. Alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il ainsi?

-Je … m'appelle ... Kurosaki … Ichigo, haletait-il.

-Menteur, hurla Shaolin avant de le gifler une nouvelle fois.

La tête du prisonnier fut projetée sur le coté puis elle retomba sur son torse. La petite brune s'approcha prête à lui tirer les cheveux en arrière mais elle décida de l'arrêter avant.

-Shaolin … ça suffit. Laissons le réfléchir.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, suivie de sa subordonnée.

-Je ne suis pas Shirosaki, murmura le jeune homme alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte. Demander à Shuuhei.

Yoruichi ouvrit la porte, ne disant rien sur cette information pour le moins curieuse. Pourquoi demanderait-elle au tatoué? Il est vrai qu'il connaissait les deux hommes, mais elle ne voyait pas en quoi il pourrait abonder dans son sens.

* * *

La pièce était sombre et froide. Ichigo ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, ni depuis combien de temps il était seul. Mais c'était déjà une bonne chose que les deux folles furieuses qui lui étaient tombé dessus soient parties. Surtout la plus petite des deux. Elle avait une sacrée droite mine de rien!

Ichigo fit mentalement la lecture de son corps, cherchant et identifiant ses blessures et ses douleurs. Il en était là quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Il tourna la tête surpris et légèrement apeuré. Sur le seuil apparurent trois silhouettes, dont une s'élança vers lui en criant son nom après deux secondes de contemplation.

-Ichigo !

Il se prit de plein fouet Shuuhei qui ne savait s'il devait rire, pleurer ou se mettre en colère. Peut être les trois à la fois. Ichigo était revenu. Shirosaki était partit. Et ce dernier avait fait une connerie monumentale. Sauf qu'il avait laissé Ichigo gérer les conséquences. Heureusement qu'il était là quand il avait entendu Yoruichi parler de son prisonnier. Il finit par relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait sur le corps d'Ichigo et se mit en devoir de le détacher.

-Yo-sama! Aide moi à le détacher! S'énerva-t-il.

Les deux autres étaient on ne peut plus stupéfait par le comportement du tatoué. Il venait de confirmer ce que disait le jeune homme depuis le début : il n'était pas Shirosaki.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer … commença Shinji.

-Quand on sera remonté au salon, le coupa Hisagi.

Il réussit enfin à venir à bout des liens de son ami, l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna en dehors de la pièce sombre dans laquelle il avait séjourné quelques heures. Il le conduisit d'un pas sûr à travers la vaste demeure jusqu'à un petit salon. Là il le fit asseoir et commença à l'examiner.

Yoruichi et Shinji lui avaient emboîtés le pas complètement ahuris par son comportement. Mais en même temps, s'ils voulaient avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, ils devaient les suivre.

-Je peux savoir à quoi rime tout ceci? Hurla presque le blond. Je suis chez moi quand même!

-On sait ça, fit remarquer Yoruichi. Pas la peine de crier.

-Je crie si je veux!

-Mais oui, mais oui...

-Au lieu de vous engueuler, est-ce qu'un de vous deux peut m'apporter de quoi le soigner? Fit doucement Shuuhei en les regardant comme s'ils étaient deux enfants gentils, mais indisciplinés.

-J'y vais, répondit la féline avant de disparaître par une porte.

Shuuhei reporta toute son attention sur son ami. Il n'était pas beau à voir. Mais il était heureux qu'il soit encore en vie. Ichigo grogna sous l'examen du tatoué. Il n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, essayant de garder toute l'attention qu'il pouvait sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, essayant de situer les gens. Il connaissait de noms les deux autres personnes. Hirako Shinji, un oyabun assez influent et Yoruichi son bras droit. Shuuhei lui en avait déjà parlé. Il voulait même qu'ils se rencontrent. Il détourna la tête en grognant, Shuuhei venait de lui appuyer un peu trop sur un bleu.

-Ne bouge pas Ichigo, fit doucement son ami.

Il sentit vaguement la féline passer prés d'eux déposer quelque chose. Puis, il sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa joue, Shuuhei commençait ses soins. Ceux-ci se passèrent dans le silence le plus complet d'ailleurs. Chacun réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Et la principale question était de savoir pourquoi Ichigo n'était pas Shirosaki.

-Je crois que c'est bon Shuuhei, fit doucement Ichigo en arrêtant le poignet de son ami.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, se mesurant du regard, et finalement le brun céda.

-Ok, concéda-t-il. Mais je t'emmène voir un médecin dés qu'on sortira d'ici.

-D'accord, répondit Ichigo en souriant.

De toute façon, il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas, alors autant céder de suite. De plus, il n'avait pas la force de débattre avec son ami sur ce sujet.

-Bien! Je vais peut être savoir ce qui se passe maintenant! S'impatienta le yakuza.

Aussitôt, les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent le blond. Il s'était installé dans un fauteuil et son regard noir errait de l'un à l'autre. Shinji ne savait plus quoi penser et bien malgré lui, il sentait son corps réagir à la présence de celui du décoloré.

-C'est un peu compliqué, avoua Ichigo en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je souffre d'un dédoublement de la personnalité … Shirosaki est l'autre qui habite en moi.

-Pardon? Fit Yoruichi.

-Et bien … depuis que je suis petit, il m'arrive de laisser ma place et mon corps à une autre personnalité. Shirosaki. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur sa venue ou sa disparition. Je sais juste que des chocs physiques ou psychologiques peuvent nous faire intervertir de place.

-Chocs psychologiques? Fit Shinji.

-Oui! Affirma Ichigo. Il a dû se passer quelque chose de … grave pour que je me réveille dans les toilettes un goût de vomi à la bouche.

Shinji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Cela voulait-il dire ce qu'il pensait que ça voulait dire? Shirosaki l'aurait violé, mais n'aurait pas supporté cet acte? Se pouvait-il donc que le décoloré éprouve … une attirance … de l'affection pour lui? Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Et pour cela …

-Tout le monde dehors, gronda-t-il.

-Mais, commença Yoruichi.

-Dehors! Sauf Ichigo.

Shuuhei et Yoruichi regardèrent alternativement les deux hommes avant de se décider à obéir. Le tatoué espérait juste qu'Ichigo en sorte vivant. Yoruichi quant à elle, se doutait de ce qui allait se passer. Elle connaissait assez bien le fonctionnement de son ami et c'est comme si elle pouvait entendre les rouages de son cerveau. Elle referma derrière elle et entraîna le prostitué vers une autre partie de la demeure. Histoire de passer un agréable moment en attendant de devoir ramasser Shinji à la petite cuillère.


	10. Chapter 10

_Aujourd'hui, c'est ... comment dire ... plus tendre ... et aussi ... enfin vous verrez en lisant!_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Ayu : on est toujours un peu maso quand on est amoureux, sauf que chez certains, c'est un trait très prononcé ! Mais t'inquietes, j'lui dirai !_

_Ninoue : oui ils savent, mais c'est pas pour autant que ça va etre plus facile! Yoruichi est là pour protéger Shinji, comme lui a été là pour elle. Et puis c'est plutôt Shaolin qui cogne! Et pour la réponse à ta question, il te suffit de lire la suite !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Le petit silence qui suivit n'avait rien de vraiment agréable, rien de vraiment confortable. Ichigo essayait de rester éveillé et assez conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il se demandait vaguement s'il n'avait pas avoir le droit à un petit séjour chez ses parents. Shinji regardait le jeune homme essayant de faire la part des choses. C'était à la fois Shirosaki et Ichigo. Enfin à cet instant présent, c'était Ichigo. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, Shuuhei prétextant qu'il n'était pas disponible quand il voulait le voir. Il comprenait pourquoi maintenant.

-Tu … sais-tu ce qui viens de se passer ? demanda doucement le yakuza.

Ichigo releva le visage vers lui et fit non de la tête avant de se reprendre dans un sourire.

-Je viens de me faire passer à tabac?

-Sais-tu pourquoi? Demanda sérieusement Shinji.

-J'imagine que Shirosaki a fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Je me trompe, non?

-Non, tu ne te trompes pas … Disons que ce qui aurait dû se passer agréablement pour moi, ne l'a pas été.

Ichigo mit un petit moment avant de comprendre ce que sous entendait le blond. Puis il se renfrogna.

-Vous l'avez cherché? Vous l'avez poussé à bout? N'est-ce pas?

-Oui, répondit Shinji, surpris qu'Ichigo ait deviné.

-Ça n'a rien d'étonnant alors qu'il vous ait violé. Il aime sa tranquillité. Il aime sa solitude. C'est un chasseur … pas une proie. Vous l'avez acculé et il a réagit. Violemment certes, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix pour vous faire lâcher prise.

-Mais je ne comprends pas … c'était ce que je lui demandais depuis le départ!

-Vous violer?

-Non je voulais … je voulais coucher avec lui, et il a refusé.

Ichigo partit dans un éclat de rire qu'il stoppa rapidement, il avait trop mal aux cotes.

-Ça n'a rien de drôle! Se rembrunit le blond.

-Le connaissant si! Je vous l'ai dit, c'est un chasseur … pas une proie. C'est un dominant très affirmé.

-Ça ne me gène absolument pas! S'exclama Shinji. J'ai eu beau lui expliquer, il n'a pas voulut. Il m'a rejeté.

-Et c'était la première fois?

-Pardon?

-C'était la première fois que vous vous faisiez jeter de la sorte?

-Oui... répondit Shinji confus.

-Et vous l'avez mal pris, je suppose?

-Évidement que je l'ai mal pris! s'emporta le blond. Je ne laisse pas n'importe qui m'approcher, mais si en plus je lui laisse la dominance! Il ne pouvait pas refuser!

-Si, il le pouvait. Il n'aime pas qu'on le brusque. De plus, est-ce tout ce que vous lui demandiez?

-Pourquoi cette question? Fit Shinji sur la défensive.

-Répondez! Était-ce juste pour une fois ou non? Attaqua Ichigo.

Shinji déglutit devant le regard sévère que lui lança le roux. Il avait l'impression d'être avec un psy. Et c'était bien ce que faisait le roux, il essayait de trouver les motivations profondes du blond. Il en avait besoin pour comprendre complètement ce qui venait de se passer.

-Non, fit le yakuza d'une petite voix en détournant la tête. Je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi. Je lui ai dit que je voulais le connaître. Mieux.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Ichigo.

-J'ai vraiment besoin de répondre? Fit le blond d'une toute petite voix.

Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à cette question. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir son cœur. Il n'avait pas réussit à le dire à Shirosaki, alors pourquoi le dirait-il à Ichigo?

-Vous lui avez dit?

-Non …

-Dites le moi alors! Fit presque implorant Ichigo.

Il sentait bien qu'il se cachait chez Shinji plus qu'une envie de jambes en l'air, qu'il se cachait quelque chose de plus profond. Il comprenait ce que ressentait le blond. Il se doutait de ce qui habitait au fond du cœur du yakuza. Il voulait le mettre devant le fait accompli, lui faire prendre pleinement conscience de ce qu'il ressentait. Pour son bien à lui. Pour celui de Shirosaki. Pour le leur tout simplement.

-Je … je … je suis incapable de le dire, se lamenta le blond.

Shinji cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il était à deux doigts de craquer. Il sentit vaguement un poids près de lui puis une paire de bras l'encercler et lui apporter le réconfort dont il avait besoin en cet instant.

-Dit le moi, souffla Ichigo à son oreille.

-Je … je t'aime, fit Shinji avant de se mettre à pleurer silencieusement.

Ichigo lui attrapa le menton et lui releva la tête avant de l'embrasser doucement. Le simple contact de ses lèvres douces sur les siennes eut raison de Shinji qui se laissa aller complètement à cette étreinte et à ce doux baiser. Ichigo se retira et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'il venait de faire pleurer.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir poussé à bout comme ça, s'excusa-t-il.

-Ne ... ne dit rien à personne. Jamais.

-Jamais, promit le roux.

Il serra alors de nouveau l'homme dans ses bras et ne put résister à la tentation de gouter à ses lèvres de nouveau. Et de nouveau, Shinji se laissa embrasser. Il se laissa submerger par cette tendresse et cette douceur. Il se dit qu'il pourrait facilement tomber amoureux de cette douceur. Il se dit qu'il pourrait facilement tomber amoureux d'Ichigo.

* * *

Il ne savait guère comment ils en étaient arrivés là et s'en fichait pas mal. Tout ce qui comptait était cette bouche sur son corps qui effaçait à coups de tendres baisers toutes ses meurtrissures, tous ses bleus. Il poussa un autre soupir de bien être, encourageant par là même le blond à continuer. Ce qu'il fit pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Shinji continua donc à déshabiller progressivement le corps à sa disposition et parsemait au fur et à mesure la peau découverte de baisers plus ou moins appuyés. Les filles l'avaient quelque peu abimé. Il découvrait une peau douce et claire, très agréable au toucher. Il découvrait un corps très réceptif à ses attentions et il en était fier. Ichigo n'était en rien, en cet instant, un de ses prostitués qu'il payait pour son plaisir. Non, Ichigo était un jeune homme qui avait choisit délibérément de s'offrir à lui. Il était son amant. Pour l'instant. Et il espérait bien pour quelque temps. Il espérait pouvoir profiter du roux et mieux le connaître. Il espérait ainsi se rapprocher de Shirosaki. Il espérait. Il rejeta dans un coin de sa tête ses réflexions et reporta toute son attention sur le jeune homme et reprit sa descente.

Ichigo appréciait grandement ce que le yakuza faisait. Il appréciait d'autant plus qu'il souffrait légèrement et qu'il ne se voyait pas faire trop d'effort pour cette fois. Pour la prochaine, il n'y aura pas de problème. Il rougit encore plus en ce rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de penser. La prochaine fois! Ils avaient tout juste commencé, et lui pensait déjà à la prochaine. Il se doutait bien que Shinji ne le laisserait pas partir comme ça, qu'il ferait tout pour qu'ils se revoient.

Il sentit un courant d'air le caresser entièrement et sut qu'il était nu. Il entendit vaguement Shinji se mettre dans le même état et fut content de sentir un corps se blottir contre lui et ramener une couette sur eux. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement et reprirent leurs baisers doucement. Ils se firent au fur et à mesures plus profond, plus passionnés, leurs corps se rapprochant et s'emmêlant encore plus. Les mains se mirent à voyager sur les peaux claires, découvrant les endroits sensibles, découvrant des délices. Leurs érections l'une contre l'autre leurs arrachaient par moment des gémissements un peu plus forts. Une passion dévorante mais calme les habitaient. Ils se satisfaisaient pour l'instant de cet enlacement, de ses baisers et de ses caresses.

Puis vint un moment où l'un comme l'autre en voulut plus. Shinji laissa ses mains descendre le long des fesses d'Ichigo, empruntant un passage bien particulier. Ichigo se laissa faire, se disant que de toute façon, il n'était pas en état de dominer qui que ce soit. Il porta ses mains à leurs virilités dressées, les caressant en même temps, au même rythme.

Un doigt s'insinua profondément en lui et Ichigo ne put retenir le gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres.

-Tu en veux encore? Susurra Shinji à son oreille.

-Oui, gémit-il.

Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier et ils entamèrent un mouvement de va-et-vient langoureux. Tout comme le mouvement de bassin incontrôlable qu'Ichigo se mit à faire. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait couché avec personne, aussi acceptait-il avec plaisir toutes les sensations qui lui parvenaient.

Les mains du roux caressaient toujours les deux membres durs et Shinji, aussi bien qu'Ichigo, haletait légèrement sous l'affut de sensations qui parcouraient son corps. Puis s'en fut trop pour Shinji. La position ne lui permettait pas d'avoir un bon accès à ce qu'il convoitait. Il repoussa légèrement Ichigo et se mit au dessus de lui, lui écartant les jambes. Puis porta ses doigts à sa bouche, les humidifiant au maximum avant de les enfoncer de nouveau dans les chairs du plus jeune. Celui-ci apprécia grandement au vu du cri qu'il poussa sous l'intrusion. Shinji, encouragé, reprit son travail de préparation, faisant de celle-ci un moment agréable pour le roux. Très agréable.

-Hirako-sama, murmura Ichigo. Hirako-sama.

-Oui?

-Je n'en peux plus, haleta-t-il.

-Très bien.

Le yakuza retira ses doigts, faisant gémir de mécontentement Ichigo, qui se retrouva avec la respiration coupée sous l'intrusion du sexe de Shinji en lui. Au plus profond de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles quelque instants, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo bouge son bassin, donnant ainsi le coup d'envoi des réjouissances. Shinji commença par de longs et lents mouvements ressortant presque des chairs de son amant. Puis voyant que celui-ci n'arborait plus que du plaisir sur son visage, accéléra doucement.

Les vagues de plaisirs qui les submergeait leurs faisait le plus grand bien. Pas seulement physiquement mais aussi moralement. Ichigo pansait un peu ses plaies, ses coups, avec toute la passion que lui donnait Shinji. Le blond lui possédait le corps dont il rêvait et celui-ci répondait favorablement à ses attentes. Il savait que ce n'était pas Shirosaki, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aimait aussi Ichigo, qu'ils n'étaient que deux esprits dans un corps. Un corps qu'il possédait en cet instant même. Pour leur plus grand plaisir. En regardant le jeune homme sous lui, le visage déformé par l'extase, il se dit qu'il aimerait voir celui de Shirosaki prendre le même air. Qu'il le regarde comme Ichigo était en train de le faire.

Ichigo avait mis ses mains en devoir de caresser leurs corps et bientôt s'en fut trop pour lui. Il se répandit sur son ventre dans un cri que Shinji se plut à entendre. Il embrassa le jeune homme et continua quelque peu à le labourer avant de jouir lui aussi. Il se retira alors et s'allongea près du corps tremblant ramenant la couette sur eux. Il se serra près d'Ichigo, qui comprenant la demande implicite, ouvrit les bras. Shinji vint alors se caler contre lui. Il était bien ainsi. Il n'en demandait pas plus pour l'instant.

* * *

-On fait quoi? Demanda Yoruichi, à voix basse.

-On les laisse, lui répondit Shuuhei, à voix basse lui aussi.

Il referma la porte qui donnait sur la chambre du yakuza et repartit vers le salon. Maintenant qu'il était rassuré sur l'état de son ami, il allait pouvoir arrêter de se faire du souci.

-Tu n'es pas jaloux? Demanda la féline arrivant derrière lui.

-Et pourquoi le serrais-je? Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis pas en couple avec Hirako-sama. Et puis Ichigo est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait.

Le tatoué s'assit sur le canapé et reprit sa lecture. Il allait attendre qu'ils se réveillent pour ramener Ichigo chez ses parents. Il se doutait déjà de la façon dont ça allait se passer. Le père complètement hystérique, la mère essayant de le calmer, et les frangines persuadées que leur grand frère le faisait exprès pour sécher les cours. Et lui au milieu de tout ça, invité à rester pour le diner. Comme d'habitude. Sauf que d'habitude, c'était lui qui était dans un sale état. Il soupira et se concentra sur ses cours. Lui n'aurait pas d'excuse pour les louper.


	11. Chapter 11

_Aujourd'hui, c'est le retour de Shiro ! et c'est un chapitre court ! Alors ... ENJOY !_

_Sinon je suis bientôt en vacances, ce qui veut dire que bientôt plus de publication. Je préfère commencer à prévenir ... on sait jamais ..._

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_Ayu : Merci !_

_Ninoue : et oui les choses vont évoluer aussi du coté de Shinji et Ichigo. Shuuhei n'a aucune raison de le prendre mal, il sait très bien que Shinji à plusieurs amants et il l'explique très bien à Yoruichi. et oui Ichigo et Shuuhei sont bien colocataires, mais ils vont régulièrement chez les parents à Ichigo, surtout quand Shuuhei s'est fait tabassé par un client un peu trop violent!_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait. Il sentait confusément quelque chose contre lui. Sa couette roulée en boule? Non, c'était autre chose … Il sentit une respiration et des mouvements. Un corps? Il en fut étonné mais ne chercha pas plus loin, plongé dans un demi-sommeil bienfaiteur. Il était bien, chose rare pour un de ses réveils, alors il n'allait pas tout gâcher tout de suite à savoir qui était avec lui. Il remua sensiblement et sentit l'autre répondre en se collant un peu plus à lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main autour et de sourire en sentant que le corps était masculin. Il se cala encore un peu plus, cherchant chaleur et réconfort. Doucement sa main dériva et caressa le corps contre lui. Il sentit une légère accélération de la respiration et un petit gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de l'endormi. Lui ne l'était plus. Il avait reconnu le propriétaire du corps et en fut soulagé. Un autre que lui serait déjà mort. Il faudrait qu'il lui dise que ses piercings avaient du bon.

Il se pencha et se mit à embrasser délicatement la peau du cou arrachant des frissons à l'endormi, qui semblait en réclamer d'autres. Il continua alors son exploration, toute la peau que ses lèvres rencontraient était embrassée délicatement, toute la peau que ses mains rencontraient était caressée. Il finit par retourner l'endormi sur le dos et se positionna au dessus de lui. Il le trouvait toujours aussi bandant, même dans son sommeil. Il avait ce petit quelque chose de luxure qui l'excitait, même de bon matin. Peut être à cause du 69 tatoué sur sa joue?

-Salut, fit-il doucement en embrassant Hisagi.

Celui-ci se contenta de gémir, toujours plus ou moins pris dans les affres du sommeil. Il se fit alors un devoir de le réveiller complètement et disparut sous la couette. Ses mains et sa bouche caressaient et embrassaient chaque parcelle de peau délicatement, lentement, faisait grandir le désir dans leurs corps. Il pouvait sentir sa virilité se gonfler au fur et à mesure de son exploration, tout comme il sentait celle du tatoué subir le même sort.

Pour l'instant, il ne rencontrait aucune résistance, jusqu'à ce qu'il lèche, de manière très appuyée, le sexe gonflé à travers le tissu du slip que portait Shuuhei. Tout d'un coup, il sentit deux mains repousser sa tête, la couette voler, et il offrit un sourire niais au brun qui le regarda offusqué.

-Salut toi.

-Shiro ! On réveille pas les gens comme ça ! s'insurgea le brun.

-T'aimes pas?

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais …

-Mais rien du tout, le coupa-t-il.

Il remonta jusqu'aux lèvres du brun qu'il captura sans l'accord de celui-ci. Cependant Shuuhei n'offrit pas de grande résistance et se laissa faire. Il fut vite emporté par le baiser passionné et très dominateur de Shirosaki. Ce dernier se plaça au dessus de lui, écartant se jambes et appuyant de tout son bassin sur celui du brun, lui faisait ainsi connaître leurs états d'excitation mutuelle. Shuuhei envoya valser au loin ses idées sur ce que devait être le réveil. Il ne chercha pas non plus à savoir pourquoi Shirosaki réapparaissait comme ça, après plus de 3 mois d'absence. D'ailleurs, il s'en fichait. Il s'envoyait rarement en l'air avec Ichigo mais avec Shiro c'était autre chose. C'était quasi quotidiennement. Et d'ailleurs, ça commençait maintenant.

Shirosaki comprenant que Shuuhei acceptait sa proposition, accéléra les choses, faisant valser le peu de vêtements qui les recouvrait, les mettant à nu. Il appréciait le contact de leurs peaux, de leurs virilités. Il ne fut pas long à trouver le chemin qui menait à l'antre du brun et à s'y frayer un chemin. D'abord avec ses doigts, puis une fois qu'il sentit le tatoué prêt, il s'infiltra dans ses chairs avec toute la retenue dont il était capable. Et c'est les yeux dans les yeux qu'il se mit en mouvements, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir teintés de douleur à Hisagi. Le plaisir l'assaillit avec une telle violence qu'il cru jouir de suite, mais il réussit à se retenir, à contenir tous ses sensations qui l'envahissaient. Il voulait d'abord amener son partenaire au septième ciel.

Shuuhei cueillit la joue de Shiro d'une main, amenant celui-ci à l'embrasser, à accélérer aussi. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris et Shirosaki sut qu'il pouvait alors y aller plus franchement, libérant ainsi toute la violente passion qu'il retenait. Les deux hommes ne furent alors que cris et plaisir pendant quelques instants, avant que la jouissance ne les submerge. Shirosaki se répandit au plus profond d'Hisagi alors que celui-ci faisait de même sur son ventre. Un dernier baiser vint conclure ce réveil des plus agréables pour les deux hommes. Un même sourire heureux habillait leurs visages.

* * *

L'appartement était redevenu silencieux et Hisagi pouvait enfin passer le coup de fil à la personne à qui il l'avait promis. Nerveusement, il composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il ne l'avait enregistré nulle part, seulement dans sa mémoire. Personne ne devait tomber dessus et surtout pas Shiro. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment son ami réagirait quand il saurait. Inconsciemment, il porta un ongle à sa bouche qu'il se mit à ronger au fil des sonneries. Puis enfin vint le soupir de soulagement quand son interlocuteur décrocha.

-Hirako-sama.

-Oui Shuuhei?

-Il est de retour.

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Shuuhei pouvait presque sentir tous les sentiments qui traversaient le yakuza à cet instant, il avait vécu les mêmes en s'apercevant du retour du décoloré. Joie, peine, affection, douleur, culpabilité, bonheur. Et il fallait rajouter amour pour le blond. Même s'il n'était pas amoureux de Shiro, Shuuhei tenait beaucoup à lui, peut être autant qu'à Ichigo. Il ne s'expliquait pas cet état de fait, mais c'était ainsi. Il avait autant de peine à l'arrivée de l'un comme de l'autre.

-Hirako-sama?

De l'autre coté du téléphone, Shinji avait cru que son cœur s'était arrêté. Il était seul dans son bureau quand le téléphone avait sonné, et heureusement, pour lui qu'il était déjà assis, sinon il se serait retrouvé par terre à l'annonce d'Hisagi. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait retrouvé un semblant de normalité dans sa vie, et voilà que tout d'un coup il se retrouvait propulsé trois mois en arrière avec les mêmes sensations, les mêmes sentiments vis à vis de Shirosaki, qui le submergeaient, qui l'envahissaient. Il voulait le voir. Il devait le voir. Tout de suite. S'assurer par lui même de ce que lui disait Shuuhei. Pas qu'il ne le croit pas, mais il avait besoin ne serait-se que de l'apercevoir. Il ne s'imaginait pas à ce point atteint. Il eut envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Comment pouvait-il être à ce point accro à cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine et qui plus est l'avait violé?

-Je suis là Shuuhei, finit-il par répondre calmement. Crois-tu … crois-tu qu'il serait possible d'organiser une rencontre?

Avait-il bien réussit à cacher l'impatience dans sa voix?

-Je ne crois pas … en tout cas pas pour l'instant, répondit Hisagi. Il a découvert, je ne sais pas comment, qu'Ichigo couche avec vous et ça l'a mis dans une rage folle. Il ne veut pas entendre parler de vous. Il est partit s'aérer un peu. Je ne sais pas quand il va revenir. Mais il ne vaut mieux pas l'approcher pour l'instant.

Shinji accusa le coup. Il pouvait comprendre d'une certaine façon la réaction du jeune homme. Mais il la trouvait un peu excessive s'il ne tenait pas à lui. Il avait des doutes à ce sujet. Tout dans son comportement laissait à penser que Shirosaki tenait un peu, beaucoup espérait-il, à lui. Mais rien dans ses actions ou ses paroles ne le laissaient penser.

-C'est d'accord, lâcha à contre cœur le blond. Je ne tenterais rien pour l'instant.

-Merci, souffla Shuuhei. Merci pour lui.

-Tu tiens à lui? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Shinji.

-Oui. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je tiens à lui autant qu'à Ichigo. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter. Mais d'une certaine façon … je l'aime. Tout comme je vous aime aussi...

-Moi aussi Shuuhei …. moi aussi.

Et c'est sur ses dernières paroles que le blond raccrocha. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire maintenant. Il ne ferait rien pour entrer en contact avec le décoloré, mais … mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le voir. Heureusement pour lui, Lisa débarqua sans prévenir dans son bureau avec une pile de dossiers. Et la ferme attention de le voir tous avec lui. Aujourd'hui. De quoi lui occuper l'esprit.


	12. Chapter 12

_Aujourd'hui, c'est ... sortie! Et dernière parution avant mes vacances !_

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_Ninoue : et oui! Shiro a rattraper le retard et grâce au cahier, il a découvert qu'Ichigo s'envoyait en l'air avec Shinji. entre autre ... mais il n'a retenu que ça !_

_Ayu : merci ! et non c'est bien Shinji qui fera tout pour qu'ils se rapprochent! mais je n'en dit pas plus !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

Cela faisait presque 20 minutes qu'Hisagi attendait, et il commençait à en avoir marre. Si encore ça avait été pour un rendez vous galant. Mais même pas! Shirosaki allait souffrir quand il arriverait. Foi d'Hisagi!

Il continua donc son observation silencieuse. Tant de monde passait par la gare de Shibuya, beaucoup de jeunes, se regroupant pour leurs virées nocturnes, mais aussi beaucoup de salarymen qui rentraient chez eux, ou pas. Cette place était très populaire, notamment à cause de la statue hommage à Hachikō, ce chien qui avait continué à attendre son maitre mort, tous les soirs devant la sortie de la gare. Il finit par remarquer un homme, la trentaine, habillé d'un jean et d'une veste, tous deux noirs, qui semblait le fixer avec intensité. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui quand il vit qu'il avait accroché le regard du tatoué. Hisagi soupira, il n'avait pas envie d'être abordé, ce soir, il ne travaillait pas. L'autre n'en tint absolument pas compte et s'assit à coté de lui.

-Salut toi! Fit l'homme en lui souriant.

-'lut, répondit tout de même le brun.

-Pas très causant à ce que je vois … m'enfin c'est pas grave. J'me disais qu'on s'était déjà vu quelque part.

-Ça m'étonnerait, répondit du tac au tac Hisagi.

-Si, si, j'suis sûr! Mais c'est vrai que t'étais très occupé à ce moment là … t'avais la bouche pleine.

Hisagi se raidit. Ce mec l'avait vu alors qu'il exerçait! Il fallait vraiment qu'il tombe sur un mec comme ça ce soir! Shirosaki allait le regretter très fort son retard. L'homme se mit plus à l'aise, cherchant vraisemblablement à établir un contact physique avec lui. Hisagi n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite ce qu'il lui racontait, il scrutait tout autour de lui dans l'espoir de voir apparaître le décoloré. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur sa cuisse. Là il se retourna vivement vers l'homme en enlevant la main, qui n'avait rien à faire là.

-Vas-y faut pas te gêner! Lâcha mécontent le tatoué.

-Justement c'est ce que je fais, répondit l'autre. Comme tu ne sembles pas m'écouter …

-J'técoute pas parce que tu m'saoules et que j'en ai rien à foutre de toi.

Hisagi se leva pour se mettre hors de portée de l'homme. Celui-ci resta assis sur le banc, prenant ses aises et regardant le brun comme un simple objet.

-Allez fais pas ta mijaurée, lança l'homme. Je sais très bien c'que tu fais. Tout ce que je t'propose c'est un … arrangement. J'te protège et j'te trouve des clients … avec beaucoup de fric.

Hisagi le regarda éberluée, il n'en revenait pas! Il lui proposait de devenir son mac. Le tatoué partit dans un grand éclat de rires.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi … ni pour trouver des clients … ni pour me protéger! Alors dégage! J'ai à faire!

Apparemment, sa réponse ne plut pas à l'homme, car il se leva et l'attrapa par le bras, serrant volontairement sa poigne pour lui faire mal. Ils se regardèrent en silence quelque secondes, aucun de deux ne voulant céder devant l'autre. Ce fut une main attrapant le poignet de l'homme et le forçant à lâcher Hisagi qui mit fin à l'échange.

-Enfin te voilà! S'exclama le brun.

-Désolé du retard Shuu … On peut y aller maintenant!

Shirosaki lâcha l'homme, qu'il n'avait même pas regardé, lui tourna le dos et entraina son ami à sa suite. Shuuhei était plus que soulagé par l'arrivée du décoloré. Il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu se sortir de là sans faire d'esclandre. Cependant, l'homme n'en resta pas là, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se prendre des râteaux et encore moins de voir une de ses proies s'échapper.

-Hey! J'avais pas fini! lança-t-il.

Shirosaki et Hisagi s'arrêtent et se retournèrent pour lui faire face. Décidément, la soirée commençait bien!

-Je crois que si! Lâcha Shirosaki.

-T'es qui toi d'abord? Demanda l'homme.

-Personne, répondit l'albinos.

-Alors dégage! Lui balança l'autre.

-Et puis quoi encore, c'est toi qui va dégager. On veut manifestement pas de toi ici, déclara le décoloré, entouré par une aura menaçante. Aller viens, Shuu, on y va.

Shirosaki se détourne de l'homme entrainant Hisagi avec lui. Cependant, il se doutait bien que l'autre n'allait pas les laisser partir comme ça. Il voulait Hisagi apparemment, et ça il n'était pas prêt à le lui accorder. L'attaque survint par derrière, l'homme voulant attraper le bras de Shuuhei, mais Shirosaki fut plus rapide, lui enfonçant son poing dans le ventre avant que l'homme n'atteigne sa cible. Celui-ci stoppa net et se plia légèrement. Shirosaki se rapprocha alors de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille.

-Maintenant, tu vas gentiment rentrer chez toi … sans histoire.

Seul un ricanement lui répondit et Shirosaki fut étonné par la force avec laquelle l'homme le frappa. Apparemment, il s'en fichait d'être en plein centre ville, avec une foule dense autour de lui. Le combat ne dura pas longtemps. Shirosaki n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un appelle la police et du coup, il régla son cas à l'homme assez rapidement. Même si celui-ci avait visiblement l'habitude de se battre, le décoloré n'eut aucun mal à l'étaler.

Hisagi observait la scène avec un mélange d'admiration et d'horreur. Jamais, il n'avait vu Shirosaki se battre, il ne le soupçonnait pas capable d'une telle force, ni d'une telle violence. Et c'est un peu choqué qu'il se fit entraîner plus loin par son ami, qui avait enfin réussit à les débarrasser du parasite. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir profiter de la soirée.

* * *

Il faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Enfin plutôt à calmer son envie de faire encore une fois de plus un truc stupide. Chose qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il tombait amoureux. Comment avait-il put en arriver encore là? Il était maudit. Y'avait pas d'autre solution.

Il entendit un petit soupir et s'arrêta juste le temps de lancer un regard noir à Lisa. La jeune femme remonta distraitement ses lunettes et attendit patiemment que son patron finisse de creuser un trou dans le sol pour lui parler de l'avancement des projets et des tractations en cours. Elle n'avait pas envie de recommencer plusieurs fois. Elle voulait toute son attention pour ce dossier très sensible et très urgent. Mais tant qu'il n'aurait pas eut son coup de téléphone, il serait impossible pour elle de lui adresser la parole sans se faire rembarrer.

Shinji sauta sur son téléphone dés qu'il sonna, manquant de tomber par terre dans sa précipitation. Il entendit Lisa soupirer fortement mais n'en tint pas compte. Il allait enfin avoir des nouvelles et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

-Alors?

-Respire d'abord, plaisanta Yoruichi à l'autre bout du fil.

-Yoruichi!

-Il va bien … et il n'a nullement besoin de protection. Il vient d'étaler un mec qui collait un peu trop Hisagi-kun.

Shinji resta un moment sans voix, ne sachant quoi penser de tout ça.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Je vais me renseigner sur le gars, on sait jamais, repris la féline.

-Et là, ils font quoi? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le blond.

-Une sortie entre hommes apparemment. Ils sont partis dans un bar et je pense qu'ils vont en faire un sacrée paquet avant de rentrer ce soir.

Shinji raccrocha sans rien rajouter de plus. Un étrange sentiment l'avait envahi et il n'arrivait pas exactement à l'identifier. Il se dit que les prochains jours allaient être compliqués pour lui à gérer et difficiles pour ses filles à supporter. Il espérait juste arriver à se contrôler car mine de rien deux problèmes se posaient à lui.

Le premier était le manque qu'Ichigo causait déjà chez lui. Il s'était entiché du jeune homme d'une façon qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ou si, il la comprenait mais ne voulait pas en chercher l'explication. Il allait donc devoir gérer ce manque en cherchant d'autres corps à parcourir. Et il ne pensait pas à Hisagi. Il ne voulait pas que les relations entre le tatoué et son colocataire se dégradent. De plus, il avait besoin d'Hisagi pour « surveiller » Shirosaki. Même s'il reprouvait cette méthode, c'est la meilleure qu'il connaissait pour avoir des nouvelles du décoloré.

Le deuxième était le fait de ne pouvoir approcher Shirosaki. Il ressentait comme un manque physique, un état de stress de ne pouvoir le voir. Il avait l'impression d'être un junky à qui il faut sa dose pour être bien. Tant qu'Ichigo était là, il en ressentait moins le besoin. Mais maintenant que le roux avait laissé la place à son alter ego … il ne savait comment il allait gérer ça. Il ne savait combien de temps il allait tenir sans faire une connerie.

Il soupira avant de sursauter en entendant Lisa bouger légèrement sur sa chaise et toussoter. La jeune femme remonta ses lunettes, lui laissant ainsi le temps de se recomposer un visage. Elle ne comprenait pas les états d'âmes de son boss ni ses tourments intérieurs. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que le problème « Kurosaki », comme elle l'avait nommé, empêchait le blond de se concentrer et de se donner à fond dans son travail. Et à terme, cela pouvait lui être fatal. Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour palier aux problèmes mineurs, tout comme Yoruichi et Hiyori, mais il fallait vraiment que Hirako se reprenne en main. Sinon, c'en était fini de lui. Et d'elle. D'eux tous.

* * *

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose. Ne pas céder. L'enlever de son esprit. Tout faire comme s'il n'existait pas, comme si tout ça n'avait aucune importance. Ne pas y penser. Le problème c'est qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Tout le lui rappelait constamment. A commencer par Hisagi. C'est par lui que les problèmes avaient commencés. Mais il n'en voulait pas à son ami. À son seul vrai ami. Et puis il y avait Ichigo aussi. Cet imbécile qui fricotait avec lui. Comment pouvait-il arriver à faire comme si de rien n'était! Il ne pouvait pas et ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il avait envie de le voir, de le serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour. Pas comme leur unique fois. Pas comme la fois où il l'avait violé. Il s'en voulait de ça aussi. Il ne se pensait pas capable d'une telle chose. Et le pire c'est que ça le rongeait aussi.

Pour se changer les idées, Hisagi lui avait proposé une soirée entre mecs, entre copains. Au programme tournée des bars, petit restaurant sympa et boite de nuit. Pas de conquête ce soir. Rien qu'eux deux et la fête. Oublier ses soucis. Oublier le temps d'une soirée tout le négatif de leurs vies.

Et pour l'instant, ça marchait plutôt pas mal!

-Je te l'avais bien dit! Fit triomphant Shuuhei. Tu tiens plus debout!

-T'es pas mieux qu'moi, grogna Shirosaki. Tu t'aides du mur!

-Non ! J'empêche le mur de tomber … c'est différent, répondit le tatoué le plus sérieusement du monde.

Shirosaki le regarda les yeux grands ouverts avant d'éclater de rire, bientôt suivi par son ami. Ils avaient écumés les bars, mangés dans un sushi bar avant de se déhancher et de s'amuser à rembarrer tous les mecs qui leurs tournaient autour dans une des boites les plus branchées du moment. Ils avaient avalé une quantité non négligeable d'alcool et ne tenaient plus vraiment droit. Ils avaient eut toutefois la présence d'esprit d'appeler un taxi qui les avait déposés sains et saufs devant le campus universitaire. Le chemin jusqu'à leur piaule leur avait semblé durer une éternité, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés, ils cherchaient à se débarrasser de leurs fringues pour aller dormir.

-Tu dors avec moi? Demanda presque timidement Shuuhei.

La question fit stopper Shirosaki dans son effort pour enlever son pantalon. Il tourna la tête doucement vers le brun et le fixa du regard, cherchant à faire la mise au point.

-Tu sais ce qui va s'passer si j'dors avec toi? Demanda à tout hasard le décoloré.

-Pourquoi tu crois que j'te pose la question?

-Tu l'auras voulut! S'écria Shirosaki en se relevant.

Sauf qu'il avait oublié son pantalon à présent sur ses chevilles et que du coup, il ne put faire 2 pas avant de s'écrouler à moitié sur le lit du tatoué. Ce dernier se mit à rire de la gaffe de son ami, qui le prit très mal. Il s'assit par terre de nouveau et réussit, après moult jurons, à enlever définitivement le vêtement récalcitrant. S'en suivit une petite course poursuite entre les deux hommes, tous deux ne portant plus qu'un seul vêtement. Ils atterrirent sur le lit dans de grands éclats de rire. Avant de commencer à s'embrasser et à se caresser. Ils finirent par se glisser sous la couette pour un peu plus de confort. Les baisers se succédèrent jusqu'à un certain point, car terrassés par l'alcool et la fatigue, ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
